Partner In Crime
by Tokyo's Single Shinjuu
Summary: Matt and Mello couldn't stand each other. So how did they end up expelled from Wammys? Oh yea, they were roommates.   Rated for Language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note...damnit**

**A/N- So, I've decided to take a crack at writing Matt in first person. Matt is probably on of my favorite characters so...this should be epic fun! Enjoy the madness that the Matt & Mello Friendship involves! **

* * *

I didn't hate Trigonometry. I didn't hate Mrs. Rogers either because that would take up to much energy. I do not, however, enjoy her class in the slightest. Not even a little.

The problem was, I was probably smarter than her. This seemed to piss her off to no end. Some sort of inferior complex or something. She does it to Near as well. Every time she can tell that I'm zoned out (which is rather often) she calls on me to answer a problem.

It wouldn't be one of them easy ones either. It'd be the hardest one that the rest of the class (besides Near) would take around two minutes to solve.

It's not that I couldn't solve it, it was just a pain in the ass to have her calling on me when I really just wanted to space the hell out and ignore her. Why can't teachers understand that I don't need to pay attention to comprehend? I don't have to watch to learn or take notes or any of that other shit. I just let the words flow into my ears while I'm "not paying attention" and soak them into my brain.

It really wasn't a hard concept. I've got great memory for a gamer and didn't really need shit explained to me. That's all there was to it. I guess I wasn't your average kid because I didn't need notes or any of that bullshit but I'd rather this way then the latter.

"Matt?" Mrs. Hernandez called to me. I exhaled quietly and ignored her, hoping she would just kick me out and call on the albino instead.

"MATT?" She shrieked.

"What?" I asked dryly. A few kids giggled at my stoicness but I really couldn't care less.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us what the answer to this equation is?" I looked at the problem behind her and blinked. I really didn't feel like solving this shit. But I did anyway and opened my mouth to speak.

"X equals arc tan 0 or arc tan 2." I replied and yawned. She looked disbelieving for a moment and I resisted the urge to smirk. Yea bitch, I solved it faster than you did.

"That is correct." She praised without really meaning it.

"I know." I replied and settled the side of my face into my left hand to wait out the rest of the lesson. Every so often my fingers would twitch in the slightest and I would resist the urge to sigh. My fingers missed my games as much as my sub consiounce did.

My PSP had been taken away three days prior because of the fight Rico started. I can't really remember why we fought, but I do know that he took it upon himself to remove my hand held heaven from my personnel.

Now, I'm a pretty calm guy usually. But if you fuck with my games, my cigarettes, or touch me more than once without permission, I pity your face. Don't fuck with my shit, Because I fuck back.

For some reason people seem to think that because I'm so laidback and smart that I can't kick ass. I really don't know what gave them that impression. But I didn't really mind very much. Even if they did underestimate me that doesn't change the outlook of the fight.

I'd still win.

The bell rang and I rose from my seat slowly, letting all the other kids go ahead of me. I really disliked the mad rush to the door and usually attempted to not be a part of it.

The Hallway was one huge clusterfuck and I elbowed my way through to chemistry. A few of the older boys glared at me as I passed but I didn't really give a damn.

I slid into the Chemistry classroom and took my seat farthest away from the teacher. I folded my arms on the desk and placed my chin on top. I sighed in mild relief. Finally, the school day was coming to a close and I could chill the fuck out in my room.

The teacher began droning on about some experiment conducted eighty years ago and part of me listened while the rest tuned him out. I fantasized about sleep and games and the pack of cigarettes that I would kill to smoke right now.

"Matt?" Mr. Garrison shouted. I looked at him and frowned.

"What?" I asked. Kick me out, kick me out, kick me out!

"Not what! It's "Yes, Mr. Garrison". That is how you reply to your superiors." He snarled. I rolled my eyes in slight amusement. He's got to be shitting me right?

"You're a superior? When the hell did that happen?" I replied. I swear his face turned the shade of a blueberry and the vein in his head swelled to the size of a thick rope. He took several deep calming breaths. Meanwhile I could almost taste the pressure as it rose in the room. Everyone was tense with our exchange.

"Detention!" He shouted. I smirked.

"Why? You know I'm not going to go." I countered. Ok, his vein is seriously going to fucking pop. Should I call someone?

"Get. Out. Of. My. CLASSROOM!" He bellowed. I smirked and began gathering my things.

"My pleasure." I said sweetly and slouched from the room.

Mr. Garrison's eyes followed me all the way out. Fucking creeper. Couldn't he have looked anywhere else? I sighed and began making the long walk back to my room.

Wouldn't it be great if they would give me a motorized scooter to use so I could zoom around the place? It would be fucking awesome! But I would probably weigh four hundred pounds for lack of exercise.

Oh well. It would be _so_ worth it.

"Matt?" A girl called from my left. The hell is this? Bother Matt day? I turned my head lazily to the left and resisted the urge to run screaming the other way.

Melody. Of all fucking people. Melody was the one in the hall, wanting to talk to me. Damn it_ all _to hell.

"What?" I replied and winced as she stepped into to pace next to me. Doesn't she have classes to attend?

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned, sickeningly sweet. Why was she so happy? So nice, so bubbly, so...annoying?

"I got kicked out." I replied blandly. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Jesus did that motion annoy the hell out of me. Dramatic much?

"What for? Matty what did you do now?" She demanded as if she were my mother. She even stomped her foor. I resisted the urge to snap her big ass nose.

"Don't call me Matty." I growled. She giggled and began skipping in the opposite direction.

"Matty, Matty, Matty." She chanted as she skipped off to whatever class she had. I blinked in disbelief and annoyance before rolling my eyes and going on my way. Melody really was an odd one. And that was saying something in this house of quirks.

The door to my room never looked more beautiful to me. My bag fell into the crevice of my elbow as I reached to open the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I threw my bag onto the messy bed. Finally, relaxation at last!

But the feeling didn't last long, for Roger was standing next to the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" I asked and fell on my bed. I was fully aware of the suitcase on the bed across from mine, and prayed to nothing that it wasn't what I thought it was. Roger looked irritated by my tone but said nothing.

The bathroom door opened, and a boy with freaky blonde hair came out. His eyes immediately met mine and his face turned into a scowl.

"Matt, this is your new roommate. You may call him Mello." Roger stated. My eyes didn't waver from the newbie to acknowledge Rogers's words. Before I was aware of it, my mouth had opened and began to form words.

"Well_ fuck_."

* * *

**A/N- As always, reviews would be lovely! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Sill don't own Death Note**

**A/N- I really like this chapter. Don't ask me why. I just do**

* * *

"Matt! Language as such will get _more_ of your games taken!" Roger reprimanded. I snorted.

"Dude, you took them all. Theres nothing to hang over my head." I lied. Roger didn't know about the DS I kept under my bed for emergency purposes. He also didn't know about the cartons of cigarettes that hid under the third floorboard from the door. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

"Be that as it may. This is your roomate. I expect you to help him get settled in and show him around, do I make myself clear?" He demanded. I smirked.

"Whatever Roger. Are you done yet?" I asked and pushed my bag to the floor. Roger twitched in irritation.

"Yes Matt. Be_ kind_ to your roomate." He pleaded, trying not to make it obvious. I snorted.

"Yessir." I slurred. He sighed and left. The blond made no movement whatsoever. I looked him up and down, sizing him up. The guy was wiry with ice blue eyes. His hair fell around his shoulders in a neat bob cut. He wore an old pair of dark jeans and a loose plain black T-shirt, which made him look even smaller.

I reached under my bed and yanked the tape of the DS. I fell to the floor with a thud and I grinned as I pulled it up in front of my face. The music of Mario flowed from it's speakers and I mentally sighed in relief. Hello stress reliever. But only half of me was getting lost in the world of Luigi and Bowser. The other half was watching intently as the blond unpacked his things. He moved stiffly, as if he hadn't walked in a while. But he moved with an angry visciouness to him. As if by throwing his clothes into there places, it would relieve him of stress. Maybe it did, how should I know?

At first, I thought he was abused. But quickly changed my mind. I'd seen abused, and this wasn't it. He didn't have the right...air around him for an abused. He was definitely malnourished and I wondered if he was abandoned. That seemed to fit. Though, he must have had a fucked up parent to abandon there teenage son. Then again, who was I to talk?

If the blonde cared about the gaming music he didn't complain. He didn't look my direction but once, and that was with a bit of malice. I smirked without looking at him.

After about two hours of the awkward silence with nothing but the sounds of Mario and the thud of clothes to be heard I looked over at my clock. Dinner time. _Joy._

I stood and stretched. I put the DS back in place under the bed and taped it in place. I crossed the room and crouched by the special floorboard and pulled it up. Newports smiled back at me and I pulled two out of an open pack, as well as a red lighter.

I got back to my feet and looked at the boy who was making his bed with a purpose. I considered not telling about the upcoming meal and then look at his bony appereance and decided against it.

"Dinner time. Follow if you want." I stated dryly and walked out of the door. I listened for a few moments to see wether or not he followed. Once I confirmed his footsteps, I pulled a MP3 from my pocket and hooked the headphones into my ears. Ah, sweet rock.

The dining hall was crowded as always. Once I was just outside the door, I yanked the headset from my ears and turned to the blond behind me.

"Grab a plate. Eat whatever you want. It's buffet style cause of the diverse tastes here." I told him shortly. I waited for the slight nod he gave me and walked into the hall. I had told the guy all he really needed to know for today. Now I could ignore him without the small pull of guilt aggravating me.

To my intense surprise he follwed me into line two. He seemed the independent type, but I've been wrong before. Or maybe he was a creeper. Hrm... that's a thought, though not a pleasent one.

Either way, I still didn't have the desire nor the energy to speak to him.

I did, however, pay attention to the foods he got for future reference. They said you could tell alot about a person by what they eat. I didn't get that concept. Oh well. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he loaded his plate with tons of food.

But not the food I expected. Everything on his plate had something to do with chocolate. Chocolate Chip Pancakes, Chocolate covered strawberries, and even a chocolate cake that I didn't know they served. The _only _thing on his plate that wasn't revolving around chocolate was a casserole of meat and vegetables. I guess he recognized his malnutrition. Well that was something. Most kids would just ignore it and eat whatever the hell they wanted. Mello here, was different.

I walked in silence to my table which consisted of a fellow gamer/hacker and her friend and some other kids I didn't know or care about. Mello followed me like a dog or something and sat two seats down and diaganol from me.

"Who's the new kid?" Rice asked. She stabbed a piece of food on her plate with a certain vigor.

"Mello." I replied blandly. She nodded and seemed content with the answer. Which was important when one dealt with her, for she had some serious anger issues. I wasn't a wimp, but I _really_ didn't wanna be on the recieving end of one of her kicks.

"I have a voice you know." Mello piped up, glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. Puppy's got a temper?

"Then use it." Rice replied maliciously.

"I wasn't talking to you." He replied. I grew weary and I could see Rice's friend, Sasha maybe?, do the same.

"You are now." Rice snarled and started to stand. Sasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her seat. Rice shot her a glare and Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who you glarin' at? Girl I don't play that shit." Sasha told her. I hid a small smile in my mashed potatoes. Sometimes it was easy to forget where Sasha came from. Others? Not so much.

"Yea, yea. Save it for the hood." Rice teased and rolled her eyes. I glanced over at Mello who was still glaring but seemed to be working his anger down. Hmm, well wasn't that interesting...a puppy with anger issues.

How _fucking_ lovely.

_

* * *

_

**A/N-Next Chapter should be up within the next week. As always, reviews are lovely! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Death Note.**

**(A/N)- I had a lot of fun writing this, mainly because of Mello's temper and Matt's cigarettes. Sorry for the spelling errors and crap, the spellchecker is broken and I'm to lazy to read _that_ far into it. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

I found over the course of the next few days, that Mello had a huge temper with the fuse the size of match stick. I remembered with a smirk the day Mello had requested chocolate bars from Roger.

Roger initially refused which was followed by large tantrum thrown by the blond. Roger's office (what I had seen of it) was a classified disaster zone.

Needless to say, Mello got his chocolate.

Or when I smoked for the first time in the bathroom. From my perspective it looked like he was having a panic attack/ seizure when I had first come out.

"You. Were. _Smoking_. In the_ bathroom_?" He had hissed. I shrugged nonchalantly and fell onto my bed.

I took out the hidden DS and began tapping away at it, when the object was abruptly yanked from my fingertips. Did he really just-?

"What the fuck dude?" I growled. Then he threw it. Fucking_ threw_ the thing at the wall.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted. I promptly popped him in the jaw. Don't fuck with my damn games. We _will _have issues!

He spun with the force of the hit and as he reached three-sixty in his turn, his foot shot out and connected with my gut.

"Shit!' I grunted as I made connection with the wall. He ran at me, aiming to hit my face, but I ducked sideways and his fist connected with the wall.

"_fuck_!" He cursed as his hand hit the wood with a thud. I smirked as he hopped from foot to foot holding his hand.

"Baka." I muttered. He immediately glared at me. Did he speak Japanese? It wasn't un-expected, not at this orphanage anyway.

"Shut the hell up." He snarled and tried to hit me again. I dodged and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Vos es Tardus?" I questioned with a smirk. He actually snarled. I mean literally, like a fucking cat. So he understood the languages? Perhaps he just couldn't say them?

"Futue te ipsum!" He yelled. Well, that was bitter. He then stormed out of the room like a fucking three year old.

That was the last time I had spoken to Mello. But that doesn't mean I'm not watching him. Hell no! Something about Mello puts me on edge, as if he's going to kill me in my sleep. So I watch him like a mother would watch the child molester across the street.

* * *

**(A/N)- "Baka" means stupid in Japanese"Vos es Tardus" means "Are you retarded?" In Latin. "Futue te ipsum" Means "Go fuck yourself." In Latin. Aren't they so kind to one another?**

* * *

It was exactly a week after the game incident that I talked to Mello again.

My cigarettes were missing. I was not fucking happy. In fact, I think I saw red until I found them again.

"Mello!" I roared as I came upon him in the library. He looked up in shock and the smirked at the look of pure rage etched onto my face.

"Matt?" He countered. I slammed to a halt in front of him.

"Where are they?" I snarled. He smirked again. Bastard.

"Where's what Matt?" He asked, mock concern lacing his voice. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to mine.

"Where the_ fuck_ are my cigarettes?" I hissed. His eyes narrowed at the proximity of our faces. I didn't care. I wanted my fucking cigarettes. I was going into a serious nicotine withdrawal and if Mello knew what was best for that pretty little face of his, he _would_ tell me where they were.

"The hell are you talking about." He asked raising his eyebrows but narrowing his eyes. It was an interesting facial expression, I noted on the side, and only he could pull it off.

But that didn't matter. What mattered was finding my cigarettes and getting nicotine into my lungs before I exploded in a flash of profanity and Mello-strangling.

"My cigarettes are missing! And you are the only one in this whole goddamn orphanage who even knows that I smoke! Where the fuck are they?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't take your damn cigarettes. I've got better things to do." He said. I sighed and released him. Our interaction was causing many of the other children to look our way. Then again, I _really_ didn't give a shit.

"Then who did?" I asked, desperation creeping into my now monotonous voice.

"I've got no fucking idea." He replied with a shrug. Great. Big help he was.

A steady flow of profanity streamed from my lips as I made my way back to the room. I didn't notice until I sat on the bed that the blond had been following me.

He slammed the door shut behind him (apparently that was something he just did.) and made his way over to the dresser where he kept his chocolate.

I watched him with undisguised loathing. Fucking bastard stole my fucking cigarettes. He better not even _think _about sleeping tonight.

I jumped on the inside as all of Mello's books came cascading from his arms. He began throwing all contents from the drawer. None of which, I realized, was chocolate.

He spun on his heel to face me. An accusing glare prominent on his features.

"What the hell did you do with my chocolate?" He demanded. I barked a laugh.

"What the fuck would I want with your chocolate? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a nicotine junkie. Not a cocoa." I replied smirking. He threw a book at me.

Let me repeat myself. _He __**threw**__ a__** fucking **__**boo**__**k** at me _

It hit the side of my head with a thump and I immediately felt slightly retarded. Why the hell didn't I dodge?

The lack of nicotine is worse than I thought.

"Are you mentally unstable?" I demanded, rubbing my head with a scow on m face. He said nothing and continued to glare at me. I heaved a huge sigh as I looked at him with an exasperated look.

"Seriously dude. How the hell did you get here? Your chocolate is missing. My cigarettes are gone. What the fuck do you think happened?" I demanded. A look of comprehension flashed over him and his mouth formed a neat 'O'.

He really shouldn't do that. What with his girly looks and all...ugh! Mental images! That was some nasty shit!

"So who took it?" He asked quietly. I snorted.

"How the fuck should I know? You know anybody who would wanna sabotage you?" I asked. He smirked and then nodded.

"A few. How about you?"

"More than a few." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Well wasn't this just fucking _lovely_?

We sat in silence, each going through a list of possible suspects.

While I thought of all the fights I'd been in, all the girls I rejected, and anyone who had ever been in my room, Mello sprung to his feet.

"Rice." He stated simply. That was all it took and it clicked.

Of course! Rice _hated_ Mello. And she was mad at me for accidentally (apparently the word is not in her vocabulary) bringing Mello with me to our table.

I met Mello's eyes briefly and then we were both out the door, running like madmen to the girls' floor two stories above us. I prayed silently that we didn't get caught, for that could get me into a shitload of trouble.

Damn Mello. Everything had been peaceful until he showed up. Calm, cool, and quiet.

Now my cigarettes were missing, a bump the size of Africa was growing on my head, my door was _probably_ going to fall of the hinges because of all the slamming, and Roger was even _wearier_ of me.

"You really suck, you know that right." I panted as we sprinted up he steps. He glanced back at me with a smirk.

"I've been told, yeah." And then there was more silence, filled by the sounds of our shoes pounding on the wooden steps.

We burst through the door and quickly went from _'panicked-sprint-upstairs-to-get-the-best-c's-on-the-planet!_' mode to 'shut_-the-hell-up-or-we'll-get-caught-and-won't-get-our-fix'-_mode. It was _almost_ laughable. Almost.

Mello took lead as we turned right into the nearest hallway. I glanced over his shoulder, and then realized I had no fucking idea where her room was.

Genius my ass.

"Mello?"

"Hm?"

"What room is she in?" Mello froze mid-stalk with my question. He whirled around to face me, eyes wide as fucking saucers.

"I thought you knew!" He hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"That's why you took lead right?"I whispered with a smirk. He snarled and then looked around frantically. I assumed he was looking for someone to ask where Rice's room is.

I looked down a different hallway to see Linda, sitting by the window and drawing. I rushed down the hall on my toes, as not get caught, towards her.

She glanced up as I halted, with effort, in front of her. I didn't even know effort was in my vocabulary. Or sprinting. I didn't know that was there either. Damn Mello.

"Matt? What're you doing here? What if Roger see's you?" She demanded, putting down the piece of charcoal she had been holding.

"Where's…Rice's…room?" I panted, hands on my knees. She sighed and pointed down the hallway to her right.

"Room 406."

"Thanks." I made to take off down the hallway, Mello following suit but Linda called me back.

"Oh and Matt?"

"Yes, Linda?"

"Don't rape her or anything." I gaped at her. Why would I want to rape Rice? Well, I guess I could see where she got that notion but…I didn't want to think about it.

"Yea. Right." I replied, and with that Mello and I were sprinting down the hallway in search of the magical number of 406.

Mello slammed on his brakes in front of me and I collided with him.

"What the fuck?" I questioned as we both pulled ourselves up from the floor.

"This is it, dumbass." He replied simply, and started banging on the door. I did a face-to-palm movement at his antics but didn't say anything.

After what felt like hours, Rice opened the door with a stormy look on her face. When she realized who it was, she grinned and attempted to shut the door.

I pushed Mello out of the way and shoved the door open. The lack of nicotine was _seriously_ fucking me up. I need it and I need it **now**.

"Give them back Rice." I growled, stepping inside. She laughed lightly.

"What makes you think I have anything?" Mello snarled (what the hell was with his cat like noises? Was he catwoman? ….Oh shit that's disgusting. I fucking _hate _mental images.)

"Because you fucking hate me. Give me my goddamn chocolate!" Mello shouted. Rice laughed again. If she does it again I'm slapping first, asking questions later.

"Of course, of course. Well feel free to look around. But I don't have your shit." She purred and danced into the center of her room. Okay, she's officially creepy.

Mello immediately started tearing up the drawers and the bed, Rice smiling all the way. I glanced at her.

I realized she was wearing a rather large and thick jacket, which was odd because it was perfect temperature in the orphanage.

"Rice, would you mind taking you're jacket off?" I questioned softly with a small grin. Her smile faded and her eyes widened.

"Shit!" She whispered, and took off out the room. _Godammit!_

"Come on then!" I yelled at Mello, who was staring dumbstruck at the door, before taking off, him dangerously close behind me.

All I wanted were my fucking cigarettes.

* * *

**(A/N)- When Matt says the 'two c's' he's talking about chocolate and cigarettes. Just thought I'd clear that up! Next chapter should be up within the next week. As always, reviews are lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-Does it look like I own Death Note! Hell no it doesn't! **

**(A/N)- This chapter is annoyingly short so bear with me. When I first wrote it, it was combined with the next chapter. But that was too damn long so I cut it in half! Yay! Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Mello and I raced after Rice who had just flung herself into the stairwell. Of course, more goddamn stairs.

I huffed as I ran, feeling a stitch in my side. Maybe I should exercise more? I'd have to think about it.

"Rice!" Mello roared from behind me. I (stupidly) jumped the last few steps and immediately regretted it.

"Ow shit! Fuck! Ow!" I groaned as my ankle collided with the floor. Mello pulled me up by my shirt sleeve.

"We don't have time for this shit!" He snarled and took off running, pulling me in tow. I groaned as I was forced to put pressure on my ankle.

"Ow you fucking shit!" I yelled. His hand was clamped tightly around my forearm and was _literally _dragging me behind him.

"Shut up and run! She's going into the library!" He replied with a sharp right turn. I resisted the urge to scream 'Fuck You!' at the top of my lungs.

Instead I ignored the pain and ran at his same pace. Which was fucking_ fast_ by the way!

"Rice! Just give it back!" I called to her. Her laughter floated back and fueled my now exhausted limbs. I am going to get my damn cigarettes back. Believe it.

I almost face-palmed at the thought. What a _lovely_ reference at the most _lovely_ time, Matt. Really fucking _origina_l.

"Dammit woman!" Mello snarled and tackled her from behind. They went down with an 'oomph' from Mello and a 'Fuck!' from Rice.

They rolled around on the library floor for a few seconds before Mello managed to rip her jackets sleeve.

"You ass!" She shouted and bit his shoulder. I stood above the two, trying to figure out what to do.

Hey look! A pack of cigarettes!

I bent down a retrieved it while pulling a box of matches from my pocket. I struck one and lit my cigarette.

Before I had a chance to shake it out, however, Mello's foot collided with my hand and the tiny flame hit a bookshelf.

"Shit-Nuggets!" I shrieked and ran to the books that were now catching on fire. This wasn't happening!

"Let go of me!" I heard Rice yell and then a grunt. Hrm, that sounded rather…nasty.

No! Your thoughts are _wandering_ Matt! Don't let your thoughts wander when a bookshelf is on _fire!_

"Fire!" A child somewhere yelled. No shit you fucking moron, I thought it was pixy dust! I took a drag from my cigarette and removed my outer shirt, leaving me in a black wife beater.

"_Goddammit_!" I grunted and began to try and beat the fire away from the books. This was not working. I glanced around quickly before spotting two abandoned water bottles and a soda.

I lurched towards them and then ran back like Dash himself. I closed my mouth and threw the liquid over the third and fourth shelf of the case. The lower could wait.

This did absolutely _nothing_ for the fire at hand. Yea sure, two out of fifteen books were now soggy and not covered in flames. _Yay_.

I looked past Rice and Mello to the red container of magic. The fire extinguisher! Of course! And I was supposed to be smart. If today was anything to go on, I must be classified as retarded.

I jumped over the heap that was Mello and Rice over to the extinguisher and pried the thing from the wall. I looked above it and saw the Fire Alarm.

Couldn't hurt right?

I yanked it down and the bells started going off. A few seconds after that, water poured from the ceiling.

"Yay." I mumbled sarcastically and took off towards the bookshelf. Mello and Rice were now sitting up panting, both with confused looks on their faces. It was amazing how much fighting and sex were alike! Same faces and positions and nois- No! You're doing it again!

Dear God/Shinigami/Buddha/Whatever the fuck else there is, please supply me with bleach so I may kill off the Brain cells that hold these _horrid _thoughts away. Thanks!-Matt.

"You just gonna sit there like retards?" I demanded, running past them towards the now _two_ bookshelves that were aflame. They followed me with their eye's and then realized the fire.

Took them long e-fucking-nough!

They each scrambled for other extinguishers, Rice taking the one from the hallway, and Mello nabbing the one upstairs.

Together we put out the flames, Rice and I taking on the second shelf (it was larger) and Mello with the first.

We stood, side by side, soaking wet, admiring our work. I glanced down at my charred arms and then down at the floor.

"More cigarettes." I muttered happily and pulled one to my lips. It took a bit of effort (again, this word is in my vocabulary?) to get it lit, but it was worth it. Mello bent over and began eating a bar of broken chocolate. Rice settled for a piece of gum from her back pocket.

She and Mello were covered in bruises and cuts. We were all fucking soaked and the water was still going. I wished there was an off button to the man-made rain.

I turned to leave the room when I saw the very_ last_ person I'd want to see at that particular moment.

"Oh. What's up Roger?"

* * *

**(A/N)- Told you it was short! As always, Reviews would be lovely! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer-I don't own Death Note -_-***

**(A/N)-There's not really much to say. So...enjoy!**

* * *

Roger stood, face bright red, and damn near as wet as we were, about seven feet from us.

I imagined for a moment, being Roger. Walking in on three kids, two bloody and bruised, and the other covered in ash. The library and probably surrounding hallways being completely soaked. One bookshelf crumbling and the other permanently black.

And to top it all off, it was the three kids who cause trouble on a seemingly daily bases. And they just stood there as if _nothing_ was wrong.

Oh, and one of them was smoking.

"What. _Happened." _His voice was deadly calm. I glanced at the other two who both seemed just as reluctant to answer. To my surprise, it was Rice who opened her mouth to form words.

"Well, Mello and Matt were sitting in between those bookshelves. Matt was smoking and Mello was pigging out on chocolate. They were laughing really loudly. I came over to ask them to be a little quieter but Mello told me to 'Fuck off' and tackled me. He engaged me in a fight.

In the mix of all the punches, Mello hit Matt's cigarette hand. The cigarette flew to the top shelf of the bookcase and one of the books set on fire. Matt laughed at it for a moment and then walked over to two bottles of water. He half-heartedly tried to put out the fire and then sighed." She took a deep breath. My mouth must have caught several flies with the way it was open.

"Then he crossed the room to the fire extinguisher and asked Mello if it would be funny to pull the alarm. Mello said yes so he pulled it. He then realized that he probably should put out the fire and sauntered over and used the extinguisher. I ran away from Mello and grabbed two more extinguishers. I quickly put out the fire and stopped Mello from pushing Matt into the fire. That's why his arms are all charred, see?" She finished and pointed at the marks on my arm.

I can't even begin to believe that she-!

_What-?_

How the hell did she come up with that story on the spot? It's full of holes so Roger can't actually belie-!

_The-? _

She actually thinks me and Mello are getting busted for this! Fat chance bit-!

_**Fuck? **_

Roger began glaring daggers at Mello and I.

"Why can't you two just be normal? Why can't you just play outside and be calm?

I don't know what the hell he was talking about. Half the time Wammy's kids seemed like they were on crack! Calm my ass.

Roger took a breath as if to steady himself.

"You are both grounded for three months. Consider it probation. Don't get into _any_ trouble during the next three months. Or else." He growled and looked at me. "That includes smoking."

I fucking hate when people do that! 'Or else.' Else what you fuck-puddle? Do not begin a sentence and then stop it. That's not proper grammar you fucking retard!

Apparently Mello was thinking something along the same lines, for his foot began to tap on the floor and he was scowling at Roger.

"Or else what?" He demanded. Roger smiled creepily. I resisted the urge to vomit the food I hadn't eaten today.

"Else I will be sure that you will _never_ cause trouble for this orphanage again." He drawled. I'm not sure if the shivers were from the cold water hitting my skin or Roger's pedophile-like voice.

For the sake of my ego, I'm going to go with the water.

Roger gave Mello and me one last look of un-disguised loathing and turned on his heel. He swept out of the library and at the same time the water cut off.

I glanced over at Mello who looked at me. We both looked to the place Rice had been standing. But she wasn't there. Rice had disappeared as Roger was dealing out unclear punishments. Fucking bitch!

I swear if I ever see her again and she's not looking ashamed, I will personally tie cement blocks to her feet and drop her to the bottom of the Atlantic.

"Well, that sucked." I groaned and looked at the soggy Newports that littered the ground. Mello grunted and picked up another broken bar of chocolate.

I watched him leave and as soon his figure was gone, I fell to my knees and clutched at the wet and broken tobacco sticks.

If I hadn't forgotten how, I probably could have cried.

My cigarettes. Completely broken and very un-smoke able. It was fucking hard to get new cigarettes here! It involved hacking, sneaking out late, and a lot of bribing! And sneakiness. Alotta sneakiness.

I pulled the pack that was least damp and damaged and slid them into my pocket.

"Damn temperamental fuckers…breaking my cigarettes….burning my arms. Fucking shits." I snarled under my breath as I left the library.

A few small children gave me looks of dis-belief and whispered eagerly to each other. I smirked in spite of myself. What kids got a kick out of at this orphanage…it was almost shameful.

They weren't whispering respective awe, but instead, whispering disapproving shame. They were ashamed of my behavior. Ironic considering how fucking hyper half of them are?

Oh well, Wammy's sure as hell can draw the invisibe behavior line in these kids. They know when to stop. Damn this place has these kids under control. They're all practically fucking brain-washed.

Oh well. Not my issue.

I planned an elaborate scheme to get more cigarettes as I made my way back to the room for a change of clothes. I just needed a computer.

I opened my door quietly and hoped Mello wasn't around. Just because we worked together to get back our addictions doesn't mean we're friends or some shit. So I'll do what all mature and responsible people would do.

I'm going to ignore him.

But what I saw wasn't something to be ignored. It was something that downing bleach, dropping acid, and going into a coma wouldn't burn away.

Mello, the Blond spit-fire, was naked.

Aw _hell!_

* * *

**(A/N)- So sorry if the punishment wasn't bad enough. Oh well, wait till later chapters. Bwahaha, I love foreshadowing. Next Chapter should be up in the next week. I just realized that this story may seem like it involves a lot of OC action. That wasn't supposed to happen, but I needed a few more characters and I couldn't imagine Linda or Near doing the shit Rice does. I've also realized what a retarded name Rice is for a person. Oh well. As always, reviews would be lovely. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. Must you keep reminding me?**

**(A/N)- I hope you aren't expecting lemons or some shit cause I'm horrid at writing those. Oh and by the way, thanks a billion for the reviews and the favoriting and the followers. I fucking love you guys! *Showers with cookies and Matt dolls* If you don't like cookies or mini Matt's…oh well. I tried. Enjoy! **

* * *

Mello turned at the sound of the door opening, blasting me with things I didn't want to see.

"MATT! THE FUCK?" He shrieked and yanked the blanket from his bed. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in an attempt to scream. But no sound came out, instead was a look of mindless horror and shock.

My eyebrows were shoved together and my nose was crunched tight to my eyes. If only noses could eat eyes. Wouldn't that be something fucking awesome?

Eventually the situation set in and I started to scream.

"Aagh…agh…AAAAGH!" It was a pained sound, as if I was being tortured. Which in a sense I was.

The last thing I had wanted to see was my roommates fucking package! I mean really…what god has it out for me?

I shoved my fingers against my eyelids and stumbled from the room. I shut the door in a way that could only be described as drunkenly.

Why the hell was Mello naked in the middle of the fucking room? Anyone with good sense would change in the goddamn bathroom!

Unless he had wanted me to se- No! Aw shit that was really disgusting. Damn my teenage perverted brain to hell where it shall forever burn. Maybe then my perverted thoughts will burn off like gas! Then I'll be cured!

I face-palmed and stumbled down the hall. The finger-in-eye had done something to my vision which fucked up all sense of depth perception. Dammit! Could this shit get any fucking worse?

"Matty!" You've got to be _shitting_ me! Melody? Really? What the fuckin _fuck_?

"Really? What the fuck have I done that is _so fucking wrong_ that you fuck me over like this? Huh?" I groaned and glared at the ceiling as if _daring_ Jesus to fucking _smite_ me!

Melody frowned and me and 'Tsked' three times with her finger.

"Now Matty, don't go talking to yourself! Then I would be sad!" She said, though she was still fucking bubbly. Jesus Christ, she was practically bouncing as she spoke!

I turned to fully face her. Looking her straight in the eye I began to speak.

"Melody. Listen very carefully. I. Don't. Give. A. _Fuck._ Got that? I don't _care_!" I stated clearly. She looked at me at me from the top of her eyes and opened her mouth a little.

Then she burst out crying and running away. What the hell? That was totally un-fucking called for!

Ok Matt just calm down. No reason to have a mental breakdown over a fire, burned arms, broken cigarettes, and a naked fucking roommate.

What the hell am I talking about? I'm burnt by fire _and_ mental images with nothing to distract me from it because my fucking cigarettes are broken and wet! And the ones that are somewhat smoke-able can't be smoked because there's nowhere to light up!

I stumbled down the hallway, hands in pockets and twitching for a gaming system of any kind. But of course, my system was back in my room, along with naked people.

"Fuck." I grunted as the hallway began to fill with people. Must be dinner time.

A boy around ten came bounding past me, giggling madly. I smirked, knowing that whatever was making him laugh probably wasn't funny in the slightest.

"Matt looks distressed." Oh my fucking god. Could anyone leave me alone today? The day when I really fucking needed it, everyone is shoved up my ass.

God_damnit_! Fucking perverted brain!

I looked down at the kid who had spoken and was hardly surprised by the face. Only Near talked like that anyway.

"No. I'm absolutely fine." I snarled, half manic and half sarcastic. Near looked down and twirled that freakishly white hair of his.

"I suppose Matt doesn't require assistance?" He questioned softly. I rolled my eyes even though a very,_ very_ tiny part of me was touched by his concern.

"Course not Sheep. You mind if I sit with you at lunch?" I asked. He looked up; shock betrayed in his eyes, before he quickly hid his face with his hair-twirling hand.

"No. That would be fine." Near replied. Now, don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I enjoyed the kids company. But he was one helluva Mello repellent.

Apparently, Mello fucking hated the kid. He would a.) stalk over to Nears table and throw shit at him or b.) ignore the kid completely, yet extremely obviously. Since I would be sitting with Near, I counted on b to occur.

So Near and I walked to the cafeteria, him staring avidly at the floor while I looked around for Mello. I prayed he would either skip dinner or die.

I was kind of hoping for the dying thing to happen. Then my room would be empty and there would be no chance of missing cigarettes or naked people or hell, books hitting my head.

Wouldn't that be nice?

But that wasn't going to occur anytime soon. So instead, I will dodge the guy like the fucking plague.

"Matt seems to have wandered off in his mind. Does it perhaps have to do with the incident that occurred earlier? Or perhaps Matt's new roommate?" Near suddenly questioned softly, almost causing me to jump. I had all but forgotten he was there.

I looked down at him with my right eyebrow cocked.

"What's it to you?" He looked down again.

"Nothing. I was just inquiring for future references." He replied. The fuck? Future references of what? What the hell was he talking about?

Oh well. Too much difficult thinking for this gamer. I'm too damn lazy to decipher Nears actions. He was too fucking complex and strange. There were easier and more demanding things that needed my attention.

_Like a naked roommate?_

No you fuckin shit. The last fucking thing I want to think about is my damn roommate, thank you very much. Tch…Bitch.

Wait…did I just seriously talk to myself? _Shit!_ I'm losing what little sanity I still have left! Could this day get any fucking worse?

Do not _fucking_ answer that!

* * *

**(A/N)-So…how'd you like Matt's little mental breakdown? Well…I enjoyed writing his insanity. Perhaps because a bit insane myself? As always, reviews would be freaking lovely. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- *sighs* I don't fucking own Death Note. Is that not _obvious?_**

**(A/N)-Sorry for the lateish (later than usual, at least I think) update. This chapter was kind of hard to get through because of all the fucking exams. I mean honestly, Teachers must find it amusing to watch us freak out over the damn things. Anyway, enough of the rant. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner went without a hitch. Mello didn't even show, which made me regret sitting with the little albino.

He stares at you when he thinks you're not looking and then looks away when you look at him. It's like he's analyzing everything about you through your face. It's fucking creepy.

Rice didn't show either, which I guess was lucky. If she had shown I would have shoved three large weights down her throat and then taped her to a chair. And then I would feed her to starving angry lions of opposite tribes so they'll tear her apart in their fight over her meat.

Is it bad to think of that stuff? I guess not…I'm a teenage boy after all. I mean…aren't sex and violence the things that are _supposed _to take up my brain space? I sincerely hope so.

I stopped in the lobby, not quite sure where to go from there.

I really, _really_ wanted a cigarette but I was not ready to face Mello. I also wanted my DS in hands with a passion and that wasn't going to happen unless I went to the room.

I wish I carried all my important shit with me in a bag. That way in case of emergency's I wouldn't have to go back to my room. But if Roger searched me I'd be fucked.

Damn Roger. Uptight little fuck!

Damn Rice. Stupid cigarette-stealing snitch!

Damn Mello. Naked fucking temperamental son of a bitch!

Damn everyone. Just for pissing me the fuck off.

I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair. I had to go back to my room even though I really didn't want too. I needed my shit and I'd just have to ignore his existence.

I started back up to my room on the second floor, wishing it was farther away so I would have more time to mentally prepare myself.

I breathed slowly and forcefully as I climbed the stairs. In and Out, in and out. I was in danger of forgetting because I kept remembering naked people and wet cigarettes. At which point, my fists would clench in the attempt to keep down the vomit and to prevent myself from ripping apart the small children that passed.

I just needed to make it up to my room. Then I could…could…well I would definitely be able to smoke my cigarettes. That was enough to keep me moving.

So I trudged up the steps, fists clenched, deep breathing, and Mello flashes flickering in my head, all in the name of smoking a Newport.

But it would so be worth it. So very _worth it_.

The door to my room came much too fast for my liking. I braced myself as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"One…Two…Th- Oh fuck this!" I closed my eyes and shoved the door out of my way. I held my breath as I heard the door hit the wall. After the initial sound of metal connecting with wood, there was nothing. No breathing, or squealing or anything.

Ok, I have to open my eyes sometime. Just do it!

My eyelids flung open to reveal…Mello. Well, that was anti-climatic.

I blushed at the same time he did and quickly kicked the door shut behind me as I flung myself onto the bed. Without hesitation I pulled out a cigarette from my pocket and lit up, not sparing Mello a second thought.

"Ahem!" Was the throaty grunt as I pulled my first drag. I glanced over at the maker of the sound and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"You're smoking in the room." He growled. I snorted.

"Yea you fucking retard, I am. I am attempting to burn away the image of your dick thank you very much." I replied in what I hoped was a flat voice. I didn't want him to know how much his nakedness had affected my mental well-being.

He narrowed his eyes and sat up.

"You should have knocked you retard." He snarled.

"It's my fucking room!" I replied shortly. Ok, this mother fucker was _not _about to go the knocking route. I was here _first_ dammit!

"So? You still shouldn't just barge in like that!" He spat, voice raising. I noticed that his hands were clenching on a textbook. Great…another lump. I sighed and pulled more nicotine from the cancer stick.

"Dude…change in the fucking bathroom! That's what the fuck it's for!" I told him. It was becoming at struggle to keep my voice low. Mello sure knew how to push the wrong buttons.

His pursed his lips and glared at me before chucking a history book at my head. But this time I was ready and threw myself sideways to avoid the collision.

"Haha bitch!" I yelled as my head hit the bed. He missed and if I was a little younger and more enthusiastic, I would have sang the fucking song.

"Fuck you, junkie!" He shouted back. I blinked and rose slowly to a sitting position. The word junkie brought on a surplus of horrid memories. He didn't know that of course but…it still affected my better judgment.

"What the hell did you just say you fucking transvestite?" I demanded, feeling my legs grow straight as I stood. He bit his lip out of anger.

"You heard me Junkie!" He huffed, getting to his feet as well. I grabbed that stupid blond bob-cut and yanked him closer.

"I didn't hear shit!" I yelled. All my warning systems were going off. I needed to stop myself now, or else there would be no going back. Just like that night.

Everyone seems to think that I'm just one of those kids who just can't feel emotion. My stoicness comes with effort. If I left myself feel to much, then I won't be able to reign my feelings back to their natural calmness.

"Bastard!" Mello yelled and kneed me in the stomach. Part of me could tell that what I was doing, but the rest just wanted to pull Mello limb from limb and eat his remains.

Oh fuck no! That's _nasty_! Eating…Mello? Aw hell that's like eating rat shit drizzled with caramel! Oh god, now I wanna vomit even more. What an intelligent analogy to make at this time.

I was yanked abruptly to my senses when Mello swung and cracked me a good one on my ear. Oh shit that hurt.

I prepared to swing back, but then realized a tactic that was so insane it might just work! Ok, that really was corny. Sounded like something off of that God-Forsaken Disney channel.

I yanked my arm back to my side and braced myself for another hit. You know that theory of 'A kid only does something annoying when it pisses the adult off'? Well, I'm about to prove it right…or wrong. Same thing really.

I wasn't really one for confrontations, much as it may seem so. I'm actually a bit of a pacifist.

Weird huh?

"Aargh!" Mello grunted as he swung his fist back in an almost humorous fashion. For the briefest moment, I had the intense urge to smirk.

Then Mello broke my nose.

"Dude! What the fuckin fuck?" I shrieked, clutching at my face. His face betrayed a flash of horror before he composed himself and crossed his arms.

"I win." He said, superiority ringing from every chord. I dropped my hand and looked at him with a look of utter dumb-founded incredulity.

"What the hell? Won what?" I demanded. I looked around for something to stem the bleeding with.

"I'm stronger than you." He replied, chin high above his neck. I spun on my heel to face him. A small part of me hoped he would be hit with a blood speck or two.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you? I _wanted_ you to hit me! It was an experiment you dumbass!" I retorted with my eyebrows pushed together above my eyes.

But it wasn't exactly true. As much as I hated to admit it, Mello could definitely take me in a fight. If he wasn't such a bony fuck like me, he could probably kick some of the older orphans' asses.

"Who in their right mind would want to get the shit punched out of them for the sake of an experiment?" He demanded. I smirked as I walked into the bathroom. I grabbed several inches worth of toilet paper and shoved it on my nose with my left hand.

He watched me as I came back out.

"I'm not in my right mind…you made sure of that." I grumbled the last part under my breath. It wasn't really necessary to tell him but it did feel good to admit out loud how much Mello was driving me insane.

He didn't say anything as I stood and stepped on the fallen cigarette. I had, had enough fire for one day. He didn't say anything as I opened the door and stepped outside. Nor did he even tense as I slammed the door shut behind me.

Mostly just to see his reaction.

So with a broken and bleeding nose, and a even more damaged mind, I made my way to the nurse's office. My very favorite nurse in the whole wide _world._

Not.

* * *

**(A/N)-Ok, I seriously hated this chapter. Oh well, hopefully you don't. As always, Reviews are lovely!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note**

**(A/N)- Thanks again for the reviews and the favoriting and such. Though I do have to say, this story gets like three hundred hits a day…so if you're reading this and you don't completely hate it, it would be really awesome if you dropped a review. It would make my day and make me update faster.**

* * *

It was a month later that Mello spoke to me, and I to him. We both were still a little angered by last month's fiasco.

But roommates were roommates, and it's almost impossible to give the silent treatment to the one you live with.

I was at the library, trying to actually pay attention to the words I was reading. It was proving damn near impossible because Mello sat on the opposite side and kept glancing up from his work to look at me.

It was really starting to piss me off. I don't enjoy being stared at by girls and I sure as hell don't like it when a guy does it.

Oh. My. God. Is Mello…gay? Oh shit! That would make so much sense! His hair and his tight clothes…oh my fucking Jesus! That's insane and probably true.

I wonder if he's scared to come out of the closet.

Why the hell do I care? The more pressing issue is definitely that _my roommate is a queer! _

Not that I have anything against gay people, but I don't want to live with one that keeps staring at me. What if he's openly gay and wanted me know?

Did he think…I was gay?

No! I refuse to even consider that option. Even if Mello was gay, I am not. So…yea.

I tried once more to study the European Enlightenments John Locke. It was un-successful because John Locke was a guy and Mello kept fucking _looking_ at me.

Eventually it got to be too much and I stood to leave. I shoved my books in my book bag and strode from the room.

It took me a whole two minutes to realize Mello had followed me. I glanced once behind me to be sure of my theory and then fought the urge to either sprint away or look back at him repeatedly.

When he started to jog to keep up with me I began to jog to make sure that didn't happen. He started to run so I started to run. Then I started to sprint, just because he was starting to scare the piss out of me.

"Matt!" He yelled. I took off and heard him do the same behind me.

Oh shit! Where was a supposed to go? I couldn't go back to the room because that would make us alone together. There was nowhere else to hide!

"_Oof!" _I cried out as a body slammed into the back of mine. I resisted the urge to shout rape at the top of my lungs.

"What the fuck dude?" He growled, crawling off me. Wait…so he wasn't going to rape me? What the _fuck _is going on?

"Why'd you run like that?" He demanded as I rolled over and sat up, all in one motion. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious?

"Dude…you were chasing me. What the fuck else am I supposed to do?" I replied, my voice dripping with all the implications that he was retarded.

"I don't know…slow down maybe? Anyway..." He took a deep breath and seemed to be debating something in his head. Oh I knew that feeling too well.

After about a minute of his silent internal conflict, I got impatient.

"Just spit it out!" I demanded. He glared at me with daggers growing from his eyes.

"Fuck you! Anyway, the reason, and the _only_ reason, I wanted to talk to was because…I need your help." He told me, keeping contact with my eyes. I noted the icey blue they were. Why do I consistently make observations at the _strangest_ times?

"With what?" I asked hesitantly. Something about that gleam in his eyes, was telling me that the help he wanted wouldn't be pleasant.

"Revenge." He said. I stared at him blankly for a moment. The hamster was running a little slow today. Probably due to the over load of thoughts.

Then I understood. Revenge = Rice? Is he fucking retarded?

"Are you insane? Roger told us that if we got in trouble again he was going to do something 'else' worthy!" I practically shouted. He smirked and then stood up. I had almost completely forgotten that we were on the floor. I quickly followed his lead.

"But we aren't going to get caught dumbass." He replied, smirk ever apparent on his face.

"Then what the fuck do you need my help with?" I asked, making a palm-to-forehead motion.

"I can't carry the damn thing out by myself. I need a decoy." At the word decoy, my head snapped up to look at him.

Decoy almost always meant the one that was going to get caught!

"What the fuck do you mean decoy? You be the fucking decoy!" I growled. There was no way in hell was taking the fall for his dumbass ideas.

"But don't you want to avenge your fallen cigarettes?" He said sweetly, shoving a hot poker into my sore spot.

I contemplated agreeing to help him. Rice did fuck up my cigarettes and she did fuck up a few nights of sleep because I had to sneak around late at night to get new ones. That and she totally fucking snitched on us to save her own ass.

I know revenge is frowned upon…but damn did it look smiley today.

"Alright. I'm in." I told him with a nod. He grinned a truly evil grin. The kind of grin that was just…evil!

"Excellent." He purred. Oh my god. I was really going to have to get him out of the habit of impersonating cats.

* * *

**(A/N)-Wow...this chapter is kinda in the small side. Oh well, I was too lazy to write anymore. An updates an update, no matter how small! As always, reviews would be lovely. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note…and I kinda don't want to. Strange isn't it?**

**(A/N)- This chapter is a MONSTER! And a pain in the ass to write. It kept changing itself half-way through. But I think I'm happy with the final product. Thanks to all he reviewers and followers, especially CrystalPandaBear and DNLawliet4ever who gets two thanks for reviewing like every Death Note fic I've written and pushing me when I didn't update fast enough. Which I am very sorry for!**

* * *

Mello's genius plan for revenge was actually quite simple.

It worked in three steps. The actions getting steadily worse as we climbed the steps. Part one was to occur today at breakfast and would, hopefully, be hilarious to watch.

"Ready?" I asked Mello as he exited the bathroom. He nodded curtly and pulled a bag full of a grainy white substance from his pocket.

"I'll distract her this time only because I know I'll do it better." He told me, grabbing his book bag while I shoved the bag into my pocket.

I glared at him but opted to say nothing in order to avoid another conflict.

"Let's go." He demanded. Once again, I said nothing and followed him out of the room. When this little revenge plot was over, Mello was going to get a serious earful from me.

He had done nothing but boss me around for last couple of weeks. He better not think that this is permanent because I will totally kick his ass if he tries the same thing once this is over! I mean, I am not a fucking dog! What the hell gives him the impression that I am?

But it's okay. After this week, this whole "working with Mello" shit is over. I will forever ignore him until I leave the orphanage. When that happens I might tell him what an ass he is but then again, I might not.

"Hurry the hell up!" Mello commanded from just a few short feet ahead of me. I looked at him incredulously. I stopped and blinked. Once, twice….three times before opening my mouth to speak.

"How about you suck my dick you fuckin retard! I can't walk right _next to you_ dumbass or else Rice will get suspicious! You and me just suddenly became friends, the loner and the temperamental fuck? That's not odd at all is it?" I retorted with an almost bored expression and monotone sound.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face me. His eyes spoke volumes and his hands were clenched in tight fists at his sides. I was almost scared of him, but only a little bit.

I mean he looked like a enraged pregnant woman! Not that he was fat or anything, far from it really. But you know the look when a woman about to give birth is told that it's too late for an epidural? You know how she looks like she's going to throttle the doctor and smash his face in?

Well that's exactly how Mello looked at me.

I only had a few seconds to examine his angry state before he let out a strangled battle cry and came running at me.

My brain didn't really have to time to register the black and yellow flash that was Mello before it was literally on top of me.

"Oomph!" I cried as we landed on the ground- Mello clawing at every piece of me he could reach as we fell.

"You bastard!" He snarled as he punch the ground next to my face, apparently missing its intended target.

"What the hell…is...wrong with…you?" I grunted as we rolled around in the middle of the hallway. His knew was digging into my stomach and then my elbow was in his neck and then something sharp was on my shoulder.

He was biting me! Mello was biting me like a fucking dog with rabies!

"What the fuck?" I cried and grabbed at his hair, yanking at it in an attempt to get him the hell of!

He let out a strangled shout and one hand grabbed at my hands while the other closed around my throat. I gasped and let go of his blond mop.

"You fucking shit!" He snarled and released my neck but continued to hit every inch of my skinny fame.

What the fuck is this guy's problem? I didn't even say anything that was overly provocative! So what the hell is going on in his head?

"Are you fuckin crazy?" I grunted, finally attempting to kick his angry body away from me. He sat up and glared over at me.

"I'm not fucking crazy! You're just a fucking emotionally retarded dick!" He snarled. I blinked a few times in shocked. How the fuck am I the dick? What did I do beside's point out the obvious?

"What the hell did I do?" I demanded. He better have a good explanation for this bullshit. I'm seriously getting pissed off at his annoying ass antics.

Instead he looked at his watch and muttered something that had to do with profanity under his breath.

"We are so fucking late. Let's go." He commanded while getting up and shaking himself off. I watched him walk away with red vision. That fucking bastard! I swear to Jesus when this shit is over I am going to beat the living hell out of him.

I stood and muttered a steady stream of insults and evil-nothings including "bi-polar fuck!" and something that had to do with blonds' and hyenas. I couldn't really tell.

When we finally reached the cafeteria I had come up with at least twenty-three new blond jokes and fifteen insults for Mello.

Believe it or not, it actually made me feel better.

The cafeteria was ridiculously crowded and half the food was already gone by the time we got there. Dammit! I'm hungry!

Stupid Mello and his out-of-the-blue fights! If he didn't stop to attempt to beat me, we would have gotten here earlier! Then I would have gotten better food than cereal and apples! I don't even _like _apples!

"She's over there." Mello whispered. I followed his gaze to see Rice in all her blonde-haired glory sitting with Sasha. I mentally smirked when I saw that she was eating cheerios.

So the plan would work.

"I'll go over first and distract her. You come in later with the salt alright?" He muttered in my direction. I nodded curtly and watched him walk over to her.

When he slammed his hands on the table and Rice stood up, I snuck behind them. Sasha was too busy trying (un-successfully might I add) to calm Rice and Mello down, to notice me.

I pulled out the bag in my pocket and emptied its contents into Rice's cereal before swiftly moving from the area. I grabbed an apple and a water and sat at a table diagonal from them. Once Mello saw that I was sitting down with a light smirk on my face, he threw up his hands and stalked away.

He grabbed his own water and some fruit and sat at the table directly across from mine. We both sipped our drinks anxiously and watched Rice take a bite of her cereal.

Rice shoves a huge spoonful of the soggy shit into her mouth. She manages to chew at least once before her eyes widen and she sprays it all over the table. She claws at her tongue and chugs down the apple juice that was sitting next to her. It drips down her chin and onto the white shirt she was sporting.

I bite my hand in an attempt to keep my laughter silent. I glanced over at Mello who was nowhere to be seen. Then I looked closer and realized he had fallen sideways onto the floor and was biting his knee. Even Sasha had snorted and then swallowed down her smile.

It was great way to start the morning, even If I had to do it with an apple, water, and conversation with a temperamental blond. It was definitely worth it.

Operation Salt-Into-Snitches Milk? Epic _Success._

* * *

For the next step, Mello was banking on girls naturally ability to hate anyone who was fat and rather ugly.

Mello and I met in the library during out free period and sat far away from prying eyes. We sat against a wall, behind a bookcase, with a stolen laptop in my lap.

"Okay so we're sending this to Rico right?" I asked. Mello only nodded and took another bite from his chocolate. I hacked into Rice's e-mail and started to write a new message.

_Dearest Rico,_

_I have been admiring you from afar. It's hard not to with your sexy thick arms and the way you eat your food. _

Mello chuckled next to me when I finished the sentence.

"Nice." He told me.

"Shh! I'm trying to be romantic!" I said sarcastically with a smirk playing at my lips.

_I want to look into those deep eyes and know that you are mine. I want to feel your strong arms around my waist whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I want to tell you I love you. _

_Please Rico, I am too shy to admit these feelings aloud, but if you stop me in the hallway or perhaps sit with me at lunch I will be more than happy to reply. Say something so I know that you have gotten my message. _

_Love, Rice 3_

I smiled darkly as I signed the letter with a heart. I felt Mello's shoulder's shake next to mine. I soon joined in with his silent giggles as I re-read the letter.

"Only a …complete…retard…would believe this!" He choked out around his snorting. I nodded as I clicked send with a wide smile.

I looked over at him with a dead serious look.

"Exactly. Have you met Rico?" I asked. We looked at each other with serious faces for a good three seconds before we dissolved into laughter.

"Just imagine the look on her _face_!" He gasped and then composed himself to throw on a mask of horror. I fell sideways at the look and it took at _least_ three minutes to get us off the floor. We were both smiling when we left the library.

I contemplated the events that just took place. Mello and I had…laughed? When the fuck were we on speaking terms, much less cool enough to laugh?

I shrugged it off as I dropped off the laptop and grabbed my books for the second half of the day.

When I shut my door behind me, I saw Rico trudge past me with his huge frame. I honestly didn't understand how someone could be so fat and so _confident_ at the same time.

"Rico!" I called. I didn't like the guy, but I had to make sure he checked his e-mail sometime today.

"What ginger?" He demanded in a thick, throaty voice. The voice I'd like to record to scare small children. I attempted to ignore the hair jibe and continue on with my plan of action.

"Check your e-mail dude. Roger said something about new rooms and it may have to do with you." I told him, struggling to keep my flight instinct down. Honestly? The dude smelled like rotten Twinkies and I didn't want to be around him.

He stood still and had a look of dawning comprehension.

"Oh. I'll check it now then." He replied and walked the other way. As soon as he rounded a corner, I let out the breath I had been holding. I stood and gasped for air for a few seconds and then evacuated the area. What if he came back?

I headed to my next class and continued to try and regulate my breathing. It was proving successful for my heart rate lowered and I could see clearly again.

I tried to think of other things to keep my brain away from the smell .I smirked at the memory of Rice choking on her cereal. It was absolutely genius of Mello to think of putting salt in it.

Salt + Milk = nasty! End of story.

Wait, did I just compliment Mello? I think I did…oh shit! If I compliment him then that means I like him as a person!

Which I do not! I hate Mello and his retarded ways of going about things! Ugh, my head is _so _fucked right now.

I sat down in my History class and placed my face in my hands. Not long after that, Mello showed his face. As he walked he threw a questioningly glance my way.

Asking if Rico had checked his e-mails. I nodded curtly and then avoided looking at him for the rest of the period. For once, I actually paid attention to what the hell the teacher was saying.

The bell rang and I was rather surprised since I actually knew it had rang. That was a first for me and I didn't really like it. It made me feel like a nerd. Not a dork, a _nerd._ There's a distinct difference.

I left the classroom and walked slowly through the hallways. I kept a sharp eye out for Rico, Rice, and strangely enough, Mello. Soon enough I saw Rice walking with someone three heads shorter than her.

I bite on my knuckles to keep from cracking up when I saw Rico come up behind her and tap her timidly on the shoulder.

I glanced around quickly and saw Mello hiding behind an abandoned classrooms door. He was only three feet away from the scene and I decided to share his hiding spot since I wanted to be able to hear the conversation.

He glanced back at me when I hid next to him.

"Sup?" I whispered to him and then turned my attention to the scene un-folding before my eyes.

"Rice? Can I uh, speak to you alone?" Rico asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Rice glanced down at her friend, who nodded and walked away.

"What do you want?" Rice questioned, repositioning her books under her arm. I smiled and knew that the next few sentences would make my _life._

Rico squared his shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"My answer is yes. I'd love to go out with you and whisper sweet-nothings in your ear." He said clearly and rather loudly.

Her reaction was better than I could have imagined. Her books fell un-graciously to the ground and her mouth dropped open. I clasped a hand over my mouth and felt Mello do the same.

"W-Wait! _What_?" She demanded, shock written all over her face. The look on her face would have been enough to make me happy, but I stayed put to watch the rest of the events un-fold.

"I know that you love me and I'm willing to love you back." He replied, now looking a little unsure of himself.

"I…_love_ you? What the hell are you talking about?" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. He glared at her.

"Look there is no need to be in denial, I love you too! Come to me when you're ready to embrace your feelings!" He growled and then stalked away.

I'm not sure if it was the look on Rice's face, the way Rico stomped away, or the fact that he said 'embrace', but whatever it was it kind of killed me.

I slid to the floor and bit on my arm to keep from howling. In that moment, I died and had a funeral. I saw Mello do the same beside me. His whole frame shook and I knew that mine was doing the same.

After a while, we laughed so hard it became silent.

"Holy _shit_!" I choked around my silent laughter.

"That was awesome!" Mello replied, wiping tears from his eyes. I leaned my head against the white brick behind me.

"Embrace your feelings." I said seriously. Mello looked at me and then laughed again. My laughter slowly turned to a smile which turned to a long smirk.

I'm not sure how long we sat there for; I just know that we were _very _late to our next class.

* * *

The last and final plan was my personal favorite. It involved humiliation, shouting, and fish. A lot of rotten and stinky fish.

Mello and I had already set the whole thing up the night before, so we could honestly just sit back and watch the show.

We sat together at dinner because the table had the best view and neither one of us wanted to give it up. We munched on chips and other snacks while we waited for the signal that she was going to walk through the doors.

I paid Linda to tell me when by shrieking something about a paint brush and then running from the hell. She paced back and forth and told anyone who asked that she was looking for someone.

"What do you reckon she's going to look like?" Mello asked me, taking a bite out of a completely chocolate cookie. I shrugged and swallowed the handful chips I was chewing on.

"Something like a mixture of the first two." I replied with a smirk. He nodded and opened up a can of soda. We decided to eat all the sweet shit we wanted, in celebration of our success that had taken place today.

"Oh No! I left my painting in the room!" Linda shrieked and sprinted through the doorway. I grinned as I pulled a remote from my pocket.

As soon as I saw the blond hair, I clicked the button and a downpour of Tilipia and Salmon fell from the loose board in the ceiling.

Mello and I laughed while the fish fell and we heard shrieks of horror, but stopped immediately when everything became clear.

Yes, Rice had stepped through the doorway. We just didn't realize that she was walking with someone. Roger brushed a fish-tail from his shoulder and looked directly at Mello and then at me.

I shoved the remote away three years too late. I shouldn't have brought it out in the first place. I should have never agreed to help Mello with his stupid revenge plan.

At least, that's what Roger's eyes were telling me.

"Matt! Mello! I want you both in my office this very instant!" He bellowed. I glanced at Mello, who had a look of raw horror plastered to his face, before we both set off for the long walk to Roger's office.

We were _so_ fucked.

* * *

(A/N) -*pants* holy shit it's done! That took like forever! I hope you like the length! As always, reviews would be lovely!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I now own Death Note! Jk, no way in hell do own the fabulous series known as Death Note.**

**(A/N)-Here we are at chapter...10? Yes 10! I never thought I'd actually get this far and it's all thanks to your support! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the favoriting and the followers and all that good stuff! **

**So…are you anxious to see the punishment? Read on my dear reader! Read on!**

* * *

If you've ever been sent to the principal's office for something you know was completely justified, then you may have an inkling to how I feel. If you haven't done such a thing, then let me try putting these feelings into words.

It felt like an extremely heavy weight had been dropped into the pit of my stomach. A cold wave of anxiety rolled from my knees to my neck like ice water.

I bit my lip nervously as Mello and I sat in Roger's office. I wasn't quite sure why I was so frightened, I mean it's not like it's my first trip to this bleak and rather ugly room. Far from it really. I had been sent to Roger more times than I could count.

_Perhaps it's because of the warning? _

Ah, that's right. Roger had warned us not to do anything particularly naughty and I'm pretty sure dumping fish on him would be put into that category.

I glanced over at Mello who looked a million times better than I did. His face was impassive to the point of being scary and not a muscle on his body was twitching in anxiety. All in all, he looked like the blond Jesus, coming to take us all away.

When I compared his state to mine…I looked like a crack-baby on caffeine pills.

I tensed even more when I heard the door behind us slam open. I turned and stared at Roger with wide eyes, yet was forced to resist the urge to laugh when I realized that the poor guy wasn't clean up yet.

A rotten trout fin was stuck to his hair and he smelled like a pier.

"What do you think you are looking at?" He snarled at me, and immediately that urge to grin was gone. I felt it leave through the pit of my stomach.

Mello hadn't turned around at all and part of me was envious of his cool stature. How the fuck did he _do_ that?

Why isn't he trembling and biting his nails and moving his legs? Why isn't staring at Roger or at least the ground? Why isn't he doing _anything?_

Roger sat down behind his desk in a very worn, yet still official looking chair. He shook himself and then pulled himself closer to us. He placed both hands on the scratched but intimidating table in front of him.

"Well?" He demanded, eyes sparkling with malice, turned to look at the blond beside me.

I glanced from Mello to Roger with wide eyes, expecting Mello to speak and then Roger get pissed which would result in Mello throwing shit and being carried away by security.

None of that happened.

Instead Mello simply shrugged and met his gaze slowly. They stared at each other for a good two minutes of pure awkwardness. I cleared my throat and they didn't stop. I cleared it again and nothing happened.

I let out a strangled cry/shout and they both looked over at me, temporarily forgetting the retarded staring contest.

I blushed and looked away from the two of them, wishing that Roger would stop giving me a pedophile stare and dish out our punishments.

Roger cleared his throat and shook himself slightly in an attempt to fix his looks. It was rather amusing seeing that the guy was still covered in fish juice.

"It hardly matters if you confess or not. Rice, Rico, and Sasha have all given their accounts of what has taken place today and it isn't hard to see that you two have been harassing Rice." He paused for a dramatic effect and looked between the two of us.

"I have decided that the likes of you-"He pointed at us sternly. "Are not wanted here at the orphanage. You are hereby, expelled from Wammy's Orphanage and School for Gifted Minds." He declared and sat back in his chair.

I felt all the blood drain from my face and disappear somewhere that I knew it wouldn't come back.

Expelled? How the hell do you get expelled from an orphanage? That doesn't even make sense! _What the fuck?_

Mello reacted before I could even get a grasp on the situation at hand.

"What the hell do you mean _expelled?" _He snarled and leaned forward threateningly in his chair. He looked rather intimidating and I only saw the side-view. I swallowed my fear and replaced it with reason.

"You can't expel us! We're second and third successors of L himself! We are the smartest in the orphanage and you can't easily replace us!" I reminded Roger, sounding a lot calmer than I felt. Roger smirked and Mello growled something inaudible.

"Near is a fine successor for L and therefore you two are hardly needed. I will have you both transferred to another orphanage within the next hour and I suggest you two begin to pack." Roger replied coolly.

I could tell Mello had stopped listening after the words "hardly needed". I could practically see his whole frame shaking with a rage that I didn't know could be held in a human. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his lips were drawn into a smirk that held no amusement.

"How dare you!" He growled, rising faster than physically possible. Before I had even registered the fact that he was standing, he flew over the desk and tackled Roger out of his chair, a stream of obscene insults flowing from his mouth.

"Oh damn." I muttered in shock.

"Motherfuckin piece of shit!" He shouted and I could hear the thumps of fist hitting face. I considered letting Mello continue with his actions, and then realized that he could very well kill the guy and decided against it.

"Mello!" I shouted, walking around to the other side of the desk. Roger was crying and Mello was now cussing in what I believed to be Polish.

"Mello!" I yelled again and grabbed onto his flailing arms. I pulled with every ounce of strength I possessed. With many grunts and f-bombs I managed to wrestle him away from a bloody Roger and out into the hallway.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He demanded, once I had shut the door to Rogers office. I looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"_Seriously_?" I asked. He said nothing in reply and continued to glare at the door of Roger's office. I rolled my eyes and began the tortuous walk to my room.

I was faintly aware of the fact that Mello was following me. There was a thick haze through my mind and most of what was going on outside of my head wasn't properly registered.

Expelled? But…Wammy's is my home. As much as I hated the annoying kids and troublesome schoolwork, it was where I belonged. How the hell am I supposed to just leave the place behind? Leave and forget the place ever existed.

I found myself on my bed and I couldn't quite remember how I had gotten there. Had I already gotten back that quickly? Where did the time go?

I glanced around the room that I had lived in since I was seven. A sour patch kid was stuck to the wall next to the bathroom from roommate #4. Niko? No, no it was Albert. Yes. Albert had super glued the thing to the wall in an attempt to piss me off.

Needless to say it failed.

I blinked a few times before realized that I should probably start packing. I dragged my backpack next to me onto the bed and began shoving the things I deemed important to me into it. DS and Games, the leather gloves I hardly ever wore, two pairs of dark jeans, and three striped shirts.

Mello was muttering under his breath about something that I couldn't care less about. I had my own damn problems to deal with.

Leaving Wammy's for some stupid third-world orphanage? I'd been to a few of those before I came here and they fucking sucked. Everything sucked when compared to Wammy's.

"No." I whispered as I shoved a forgotten game into my bag. Mello stopped and looked over at me.

"Scuse' me?" He asked, pausing in his own packing.

"No. No I will not leave Wammy's for some shitty orphanage!" I stated, a feeling of relief washing over me as I said the words.

Mello blinked as he processed my words.

"I'm leaving. Fuck what Roger says. I'm running before they can catch me." I told him as I zipped my pack shut. A slow grin appeared on the blonds face.

"Now you're talking ginger. Let's get the fuck outta here."

* * *

**(A/N)- As always, reviews would be lovely! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Read the previous chapters.**

**(A/N)- Yes! Finally! It's the breakout chapter! I've been waiting for this for like…ever! Please enjoy!**

**I just want to say yet another thanks to all who have reviewed this. I'm to lazy to type all the names out but I do know who you are and I am very, very grateful! I'm also extremely happy to realized that I am on quite a few favorite authors lists and so is this story. Every time that I see that I or my story has been favorited I have a mini-heart attack of happiness. So just…thanks. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

We stood by the back door and stared at the fence one hundred yards from us. This was it. The big moment of sweat, running, and probably screaming.

Well the screaming part would only be if Roger saw us. Then Mello would have an elephant and kill Roger. Which would suck because I could outrun the orphanage…The authorities would be a whole different story.

"Ready?" I whispered and re-adjusted my backpack so that it wouldn't fall even if it grew a brain and tried.

Mello answered by running toward the fence. I looked at his fading figure in shock for moment before my brain registered the fact that he was in fact _running_ and I was being left in the dust.

Dammit!

"You fucker!" I grunted and began running full speed after him. How could he just _leave_ me like that? It was my idea to run in the first place! What an ass!

I ran with my head against the wind and my arms pumping at my sides. I knew I must have looked kind of strange, what with my hair blowing behind me and not hanging over my forehead like it usually did. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting past that fence and into a place with a computer.

"Hey! Get back here!" The shout came from behind me, which almost made me fall in shock. I saw Mello's head whip around and identify where the voice came from.

"Fuck you Roger!" He yelled and began to run faster. Something I didn't know was even _possible._

I began sprinting with what little energy I had left. There is no way in hell I was going to be caught by Roger! Fuck that…

I focused on the fence that was directly across from me. Mello reached it and soared over the top. Just jumped the damn thing like it was only a foot tall.

"'Hurry the hell up!" Mello urged as he turned to face me. I resisted the urge to stop and flick him off. How the fuck did he jump like that? Is he a fucking vampire? Was there something I am missing about the blond?

The fence was finally in arm's reach and I was forced to stop. After all, I wasn't able to fly over the thing like the boy on the other side.

"What are you waiting for?" Mello demanded.

"I can't just jump the damn thing!" I exclaimed while trying to figure out what the hell to do. I looked up at the top and frowned.

Faintly I could hear people shouting at me. I looked at Mello again and in turn, at the bars that separated us. I shoved my hand through and realized that the space was big enough for me to slide through.

I chucked my backpack over the top of the barrier and turned sideways. I exhaled sharply and sucked my stomach in as far as possible.

I closed my eyes and stepped sideways through the bars. I was almost through when a hand grabbed my left arm.

"Shit!" I yelled as I was yanked in the other direction. I looked at my attacker and saw a security guard looking determined as ever.

"Oh no you don't fucker!" Mello shouted and grabbed on my other arm. He yanked with the force of several angry elephants.

For a moment it was a game of tug-of-war between the two. My arms being pulled harshly as I bit my lip from screaming profanity at the pair of them.

"TO HELL WITH THIS!" I finally bellowed and kicked the security guard angrily with my left foot. The guard huffed and dropped my arm. I scrambled away from him and pulled my backpack on as I began running.

Mello followed suit and we took off in the other direction, away from Wammy's. We sprinted for a solid ten minutes before we slowed to a healthy jog. Neither of us said anything as we were both completely focused on moving our tired limbs.

Eventually we made it to a main road and began walking at a tired pace. Still no words were exchanged as we dragged ourselves along the road.

"Matt?" Mello finally asked, re-adjusting his backpack. I looked over at his sweaty figure.

"Yea?"

"Where are we going?" He asked tiredly. I blinked a few times before answering.

"I'm not really sure. A library I guess." I replied with a lazy half-shrug. He was silent for a few minutes before he asked the next question.

"Why?" I felt him looking at me but I refused to meet his gaze. Why? I'm not really sure. I guess I just didn't want to subject myself to the awkward feeling that occurs whenever my eyes meet someone else's.

"To get to a computer. Computer equals money, which equals freedom. At least in my head." I replied with a yawn. I sensed him nod. Then it was quite again.

The silence was healthily awkward and lasted for another ten minutes at least. Ten minutes of half-hearted walking…at least on my part.

God (or whatever the hell there is) knows that I was done with walking. I'm a generally lazy person and all this physical activity was beginning to piss me off, not to mention tire me out.

"Hey Matt?" Mello called again, abruptly pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I crooned out of exhaustion.

"Why won't you look people in the eyes?" He questioned, curiosity lacing his voice. I blinked in shock. Had he really noticed that? Damn. I guess I should give the guy more credit.

He had seen that I hated eye contact in the short period of time we'd been around each other. That was pretty impressive seeing that even Near had never realized my lack of visual communication. It was the kind of thing he was sure to point out if he noticed. He would probably say something like this:

"Matt never makes eye contact to those he is speaking with. Perhaps he is frightened of what he may find? Or maybe he doesn't wish to show that he cares enough about the person to see them properly."

Oh yea. Near would definitely say something along those lines-_ focus_ Matt!

I mentally shook myself and attempted to formulate an answer to the question originally asked. How to put this..? Oh well. Let's just _wing_ it!

"I don't like it. It's awkward as hell and people's eyes reveal everything about them. If you're lying your eyes will betray you. I just don't like it because…because…I don't know. I can't really explain it. It's just awkward." I knew the words didn't make sense even as I was speaking them. But I pushed through anyway in an attempt to try to make them at least connect with each other.

"Matt?" Mello asked again. I blinked and looked in his direction.

"Yea?"

"Nicely said." He replied. And then it was quite again. The silence hung between us with no strings attached. No awkward, no questions, no anything.

We walked like everyone else does, blind and confused. We didn't really know where we were going, the only hope was that it would be somewhere better.

We walked the same path everyone else did. One of questions without answers and pain without relief.

We took the same leap everyone else took. We had the hope everyone else has.

That we could fly.

* * *

**(A/N)-That was surprisingly deep for Matt. It was fun to write deep things!**

**As always reviews would be lovely.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Is that still necessary?**

**(A/N)- Wow…36 reviews? More than I ever expected! It makes me so happy *eyes sparkle* Thank you guys so much.**

**I'm sad to say that this story will be coming to a close soon. Probably in the next five chapters. Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

* * *

We had been walking for more than three hours with little sign of society. My stomach had been growling uncomfortably for the past two miles and I was starting to seriously hate it.

Not the burning hatred I had for Roger, but more of a little itch in my sub-conscious. Just noticeable enough to make me wish it into nonexistence. Well, I wished Roger into nonexistence but that was more like a raging fire burning through my brain. A desire that would only cease when I fed Roger through a wood chipper and then fed his remains to pigeons across New York.

"Mello I'm hungry." I groaned with my hands grabbing hopelessly at my stomach. Mello snorted harshly.

"What the hell do you want me to do about?" He asked sarcastically. I glanced over in his direction with my eyebrows raised.

"I don't fuckin know! Point out a random Waffle House that magically appeared on the side of the street?" I snapped back.

"Oh _fuck_ you." He replied with a grin evident in his voice. I felt my lips twitch into a smirk and then disappear as a pang of hunger jabbed through my stomach.

I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out my last pack of cigarettes. I shoved one in between my lips and reached around anxiously in my jeans pocket for a lighter. Instead I found an almost empty pack of matches. I lit up quickly and sighed in relief as the nicotine flowed through my system.

Damn did it feel good.

It almost made me forget about the ravenous monster growing in my stomach. Almost being the key word. Almost but not quite.

"Matt?" Mello whispered. I exhaled and nodded in his direction, signaling him to talk.

"There's a car coming!" He replied and shoved me harshly to the side of the road. I stumbled into the woods with Mello's hands on my back. Oh that came out wrong…

"What the hell Mello?" I demanded as he stopped behind a tree. He put a finger to his lips and looked around the monstrous trunk. Immediately after I checked the situation my damn self.

A white van was driving slowly down the road. The only way to describe it would be as a van carrying out a drive-by or maybe one of those vans you see on the 'Stranger Danger' DVD's.

I studied the windshield with the hope of seeing the face. The passenger was a woman (or a man with extremely long hair) and the driver was a man (or a woman with broad shoulders and a buzz-cut). I squinted in order to see more and found that they were both wearing white and sky blue.

Wammy's uniform.

"Oh shit." Mello muttered. I mentally agreed with him as I pulled my head back behind the cover of the tree.

Before I knew what the hell was happening, I was on the ground with leaves being showered over me. Mello was to thank for this.

"Mello what the fuck?" I demanded. He didn't answer and continued to pour leaves and dirt all over me. I attempted to stand only to be kicked back down again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, clutching my aching body.

"Your hair is too bright! They'll see us!" He hissed and finally stopped covering me with forest debris.

"You're a blond! You don't think _that's _noticeable?" I snapped back, sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"I fucking know that!" He growled and proceeded to roll around in small circles, efficiently covering himself with dirt and leaves. It was rather amusing, seeing that Mello always looked so clean.

"Is this really necessary?" I whispered as I pulled myself up and against the tree. My back was being scraped by bark and I wasn't very happy.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed and glanced around the trunk. I followed suit and peeked my head around the side.

"Fuck!" I grunted and pulled my head back. Wammy's van had stopped! People were getting out of it! They had seen us…or at least they thought they did.

"Matt? Mello? We know you're in there! Come out now!" A voice shouted. I looked at Mello who looked pissed and terrified at the same time. We both jumped up and ran deeper into the woods.

Oh shit! There was no way in hell I was getting caught by those fuckers! All they would do is send me to some shitty orphanage!

"There they are!" A female voice shrieked.

"Shit! Hurry up Matt!" Mello said to me and proceeded to speed up his pace. I mentally sent him to hell and attempted to keep up with his unruly pace.

I heard leaves crunching behind me. How the hell did they get up here so fucking fast? Then again, they probably weren't tired beyond belief and hungry enough to eat trees. No, I doubt they felt that way.

I forced my legs to lengthen there strides. They screamed in protest and I yelled back to shut the hell up and go.

"Stop!" A voice behind me yelled. The leaf crunching was getting quieter and I mentally sighed in relief. They were growing tired and I wasn't…ok I was but enough adrenaline was pumping through me so that I didn't care.

We ran for another ten minutes and then I wiped out. I tripped over an abnormally large tree trunk thing and tumbled three times before I face-planted at least three feet.

Yea.

Mello came jogging back and just looked at me for a good minute. And then he laughed. He fell to his knees and had a field day.

"Fuck you." I snapped as I pulled myself into a sitting position. When Mello saw me glaring at him he only laughed harder. That bastard! It's not like I meant to fall in the most embarrassing way! Fuck him!

I pulled myself to my feet and began to walk back towards wherever the hell we came from. I heard Mello snort and start to jog behind me. I paid absolutely no attention to him and continued to walk.

"Aw come on Matt. You know damn well it's funny!" He told me, a smirk evident in his voice.

"It was not funny! It was a very painful experience and it was one I didn't enjoy in the slightes- where the fuck are my cigarettes?" My intelligent sentence was cut off as I dug in my jean pocket for the cancer sticks.

"They're in your coat pocket dude." He replied, trying to stifle a grin. I looked in my coat and sure enough, there they were. I stuck one between my lips and grinned as I lit the match.

"Damn that feels good." I said, breathing out smoke. Mello coughed beside me and I glanced over at him.

"Do you have to smoke those things?" He questioned.

"Do you have to eat chocolate?" I countered.

"Touché'" And then we walked in silence towards the road that was bound to show up in the end.

Eventually I saw a light. It was to bright to be a random house with its lights on.

"You see that?" I questioned softly. I had to be sure I wasn't hallucinating out of exhaustion.

"Yea." Mello whispered back. We sped up a little bit and made it out of the forest.

We both gasped and stopped dead in our tracks.

"This definitely isn't the road we traveled before." I whispered.

"Who gives a shit?" Mello demanded happily. I grinned.

Honestly? In that very moment I could have pissed myself in excitement.

* * *

**(A/N)- I'm sorry for the any spelling mistakes I make. I'm just to lazy to read over after I've spell checked it :/. As always, reviews would be lovely!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Damn this thing gets annoying. I do not own Death Note.**

**(A/N)- Three weeks have already passed since the last update? Holy shit…time goes to fast for my liking :/. I'm really sorry for the late update. This however, is my early Christmas/Kwanza/Hanukkah/ whatever else you may or may not celebrate present!**

**And I'm sorry for the horrid grammar that probably takes place. Whenever my teacher talked about apostrophes and commas and shit, I never really listened.**

* * *

Lights.

They were the first thing that had bombarded my senses. Big, bright, and beautiful city light that's shine could only be outdone by the sun itself. It almost blinded my eyes but I couldn't bring my eyelids to close.

Noise.

That was the second thing that just about caused me to become immobile. The sound of cars racing down the highway and beeping at anyone who got in their way. The whisper of voices that weren't all that different from a lunch at Wammy's.

Happiness.

And that was what really made my face break out into a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. _Finally _we had made it to civilization after what felt like years of walking. Finally things were looking up… If only for the fact that I didn't have to walk much more

I'm a gamer for fucks-sakes. I don't _do_ walking. It's annoying and ridiculously troublesome. I mean come _on_! It takes up energy and time- both of which I always seem to be running short of.

"Fuck yes." Mello whispered and I felt myself nodding in agreement. Those were the only words that could really describe how I was feeling.

Fuck yes.

I tore my eyes away from the city to glance at Mello. His whole body was tense with excitement and his breathing was rather rapid. He realized I was looking at him and his eyes met mine.

I didn't look away and instead let my eyes say what I couldn't. Mello grinned to show me that he had gotten the message. _We made it._

Oh _god_. That whole moment was so gay!

Before I could realize what was going on, Mello was running toward the bright landscape. I watched his retreating figure and then shook myself to my senses. He was running and it would probably be intelligent if I followed.

So I ran despite the screaming protests coming from my legs. Fuck legs. Who really needed them anyway? What I really needed was a computer and I wasn't going to get it unless I ran like hell to find it.

The world was flying past me, but I couldn't really see it because my head was down against the wind. All I could see was the ground changing from green and leafy, to green and trashy, to asphalt and trash.

Oh the beautiful city.

Mello stopped running once it was impossible to see the woods. It was pure city in every direction. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing I'm not really sure.

"Wow." I muttered as I spun in a slow circle in order to see everything. I looked like a total tourist and everyone around me could tell. I couldn't care less though. I hadn't seen a city in ten years and the last time I saw one I was four.

This was one of the moments that I could tell I would remember when I was eighty-seven and staring out at the sunset in the porch with my old yellow lab dog. It was just that fucking epic.

"You look like a fucking toddler in a toy store." Mello told me smirking.

"Fuck you." I replied blandly. I was too absorbed in the city to really give a shit. I was so absorbed in the sounds and the lights that I didn't notice that Mello was calling me.

"…Matt! MATT! _MATT_!" Mello was shouting and waving his arms in my face.

"Huh?"

"Library?"

"Oh…yea, right." I replied dazedly. He gave me a strange look before looking around slowly. He motioned for me to follow him as he walked towards a gas-station.

Yea because I was going to stand here and let him leave without me.

Anyway, I followed behind him to the gas-station with a name I couldn't quite pronounce. Mello slipped inside and forgot to hold the door for me. This resulted in me running right into the door. I stumbled backwards and stared at the door with incredulous eyes.

He didn't hold the door. Bastard. I walked inside but said nothing to Mello in order to avoid confrontation. Stupid Mello and his stupid temper. He's just a big blond ball of stupidity. Yea.

"Go ask for directions." Mello ordered. I blinked in an attempt to register the words he said. Once they were properly processed I made my way to the man behind the counter. I wondered why he wanted me to do it.

I stopped halfway there when that thought had truly sunk in. Why did_ I_ have to do it? Why does it have to be _me_ who asks for directions? I continued my walk to the front even though I thought Mello was being an ass and on top of that, he was wimpy.

Hehe, wimpy Mello.

"Excuse me?" I questioned with my eyes on the candy below the counter.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The man replied. I could feel his eyes studying my hair. This caused me to look up and behind him to the cigarettes that stood waiting for me on the wall. I was hit with a strong wave of desire. I shoved it away in order to keep my thoughts straight.

"Where's the nearest Library?" I asked and glanced behind me. I could see Mello's blond hair easily in an isle a few yards away from me. He looked around anxiously and I realized why I had to be the one to ask for directions.

Mello was stealing chocolate and I was his distraction. Sneaky bastard. I forced my head back around to hear the man's next words.

"Not from around hear huh? Once you leave hear, take a right and continue for about three blocks. Then make a left and it should be at the end of that block." He told me with a creepy smile.

I noticed that he said 'about three blocks' and 'it should be'. Gee, that definitely made him sound like he knew what the hell he was talking about. I kept my comments to myself and mumbled a small thank you before turning away.

I left the gas station without saying a word to Mello. He didn't open the door for me so why should I tell him I was leaving? Stupid fuck.

But I couldn't stop myself from waiting outside next to the door. I looked at the sky patiently and smiled slightly. Who would I be from now on? What would I do? There were endless possibilities for me now.

It felt good to know that.

I noticed a bank across the street and took note of it for later.

I was so wrapped up in my daydreaming that when Mello came running from the store with a wild grin on his face, I couldn't really grasp that it was Mello.

"Come on Matty!" He shouted with glee. The store clerk came out looking ridiculously pissed with us both (I haven't even done anything!) and was shouting something incomprehensible.

"Give back everything you've taken you little shit!" He yelled at Mello, advancing on us. He turned to me. "And you! Distracting me so he could take whatever he fucking felt like!" He screamed, his face turning a bright shade of red.

I blinked as Mello stepped forward and spit in the man's face. He then grabbed my forearm and pulled. I was a little confused and therefore reluctant at first, but when the clerk gathered himself up and began chasing us I pulled myself together to run with Mello.

The man followed for a block or two, but soon ran out of breath. Mello stopped running and leaned against the side of a building with a small smile gracing his face. I stared at him for a moment before asking in the best way I could think of.

"What the fuck was that?" Sometimes being blunt is the best way to go. His smile turned into a smirk as he looked at me.

"Just a little fun." He shrugged. "So where do we need to go?" He asked and pulled a bar of chocolate from his back pocket. I looked at him with an incredulous smile.

"Where do we need to go? Does it look like I know where the fuck we _are?_ I only knew directions from the gas-station dammit!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air exasperatedly. I knew that it wasn't smart to handle the situation like this. It would only piss Mello off and end up with us fighting.

To my intense surprise, Mello didn't do anything. He glanced around and then looked back at me.

"Then why don't we retrace our steps back to the station?" He asked as if it were the most obvious solution ever. Which it was, but I didn't want to admit that out loud for my ego's sake. Instead I followed in silence as he led the way back where we came.

Once we had stopped walking, Mello turned to me and told me to repeat what the guy said. I complied and soon we were off again. Making our way through this strange city.

I looked around as we walked, seeing as Mello wasn't trying to start a conversation of any kind. I saw a few shop windows and frowned as I realized there were trees with electric lights on them. The best toys were brought to the viewing window.

It was Christmas.

This fact didn't really matter to me. I hadn't ever celebrated the holiday since the orphanage frowned upon things that could change our view on things. I guess God was one of them. It just surprised me to know how late in the year it was.

I thought about the passing time until we finally reached our destination. I followed Mello into the library and stayed quiet. Once inside, I looked around slowly until I found the row of computers across the room.

I made my way over to them while Mello walked off to god knows where. There was an initial security barrier but I pushed past that and was soon taken to the internet. I felt Mello sit beside me, but was too caught up in the computer to notice.

I went to the banks website that I had seen while we were walking around the city and began to work my magic. I hacked into the sight and created several accounts with more money than there were numbers. There came a period of time when I had to wait for each one to finalize.

I turned to Mello to see him looking rather impressed. When he saw that I was looking at him he quickly tried to hide it.

"It's the twenty-third." I told him flatly. He nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. I looked closer and saw that they were a pair of bright orange goggles. He handed them to me without a word and instead looked deep into my eyes.

I didn't look away and let him speak threw eye contact._ I hope this'll help with the eye contact problem._ I nodded to show him I understood.

The computer binged and I smiled when I realized that my work was complete.

"Happy Christmas Mello. I've just given you roughly two million dollars." I told him with a smirk. He laughed quietly and took the goggles from my hands. I gave the top of his head a questioning look and was about to ask what he was doing when he adjusted them over my eyes.

"Happy Christmas Matt." He whispered.

"…Thanks Mello."

* * *

**(A/N)-Gah! What a sappy ending! It is NOT yaoi. I repeat this: _NOT_ YAOI! Have you ever had a really good friend of the same gender that you might say something or do something that might seem a little homosexual but really isn't? It's just you saying that you love them in a friendly way? Well, that was what I was trying to portray.**

**Happy Holidays you guys! I hope they're merrier then mine! (you don't really have to try hard to outdo me though.) Thanks so much for sticking with me thus far! I think the ending of this story will be in chapter fifteen. But on the bright side…I'm considering a sequel! Don't get your hopes up though because I've only got a little bit of inspiration to go on.**

**As always, reviews would be lovely!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note.**

**(A/N)- Chapter 14! Finally is up! My apology is at the ending note so…just wait for that one. **

* * *

We had been standing on the side of the road waving our arms like dumbasses for the past thirty minutes. No one had pulled over to help us out, for which half of me was grateful. Getting in the car with a total strange? Fuck that!

"Dammit! Screw this! Come on Matt!" He growled and began to walk towards a parking lot that we had passed on the way to our corner. I followed after him with a confused expression. Where the fuck were we going? And why?

I attempted to form words but I couldn't think quite clearly what with the shouting in my head. No, I wasn't crazy, however when I someone such as myself goes over two days without a cigarette things start to get a little irritating and blurry.

Did Farrah Fawcett just pass by on her unicorn?

No Matt! Farrah fucking Fawcett did not just pass on her unicorn! What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you completely lost it?

Great! Now I'm talking to myself. How fantastic.

I was so wrapped up in my silent mental breakdown that I failed to notice that Mello had stopped walking and was now staring at a red car. This caused me to run into him, knocking him against the car while I was left to tumble off of his back and on to the ground. I landed on my ass quite awkwardly.

Goddammit.

"Matt! What the fuck are you doing?" He screeched and pushed himself off the car. I shook my head and looked up at him. In this light he looks like such a little bitch. Haha. Hahahaha! My body began to shake with giggles. A chorus of "Mello's a little bitch! Mello's a little bitch!" began to run around my head. Sing it a few times and see if it doesn't make you smile!

I sort of felt bad for Mello. He looked completely and utterly bewildered about why I was rolling around on the ground in hysterics. Then again, if he knew he'd probably beat the shit out of me. So I didn't clue him in and continued to lie on the asphalt laughing my ass off.

After about a minute and a half of this, Mello must've gotten tired of my strange behavior. He grabbed me by the shoulders and yanked me into a standing position.

For a little bitch he's awful strong. I giggled again. Mello shot me an icy glare. I sobered up.

"Are you mellowed out now?" He demanded. I fought the urge to laugh. Mellowed out. Get it? Mello Mellow? Teehee. Word choices.

Instead I nodded dutifully and waited not-so-patiently for his next actions. He glared at me one more time and then looked at the car in front of him. I watched as he glanced around him and then kicked the window in.

All giggling was finished in that moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded. He wiggled in through the window and ducked under the steering wheel. Within moments, the car was running.

"Hot-wiring." He replied and flashed me a toothy grin. I gaped at him.

"Can you drive?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He looked down at this. And it was obvious he couldn't. Then his snapped up and looked at me as if I was glowing or some shit.

"I can't drive…but you can!" He shouted with glee. He jumped out of the car and shoved me into the driver seat. Within seconds he was seated beside me, smiling like a small child in a large candy shop.

"What the fuck do you mean I can drive? Does it look like I can fucking drive?" I demanded. He simply smirked.

"You drive all the fucking time in video games. How different could it be?" He asked innocently and wipped a chocolate bar from his back pocket.

"Oh I don't know-the fact that this is real? We could die? Any of those seem to be reason enough to me!" I replied frantically. Mello continued to smirk.

"If you don't start driving soon, we are definitely going to miss our flights." I blinked at him and trained my gaze on the steering wheel. He was right in a sense. How hard could it really be to turn a steering wheel and not a joystick?

So I pushed the car into drive and pushed my foot down on the petal. Nothing really happened except for a small jerk forwards.

"You gotta really floor it Matt." Mello told me with an air of superiority. I ignored him and pushed on the gas petal harder, which caused us to jolt forward. We covered a lot of land in a few moments which must have freaked Mello out.

He yelped. Mello fucking yelped. I couldn't help it. I slammed on the brakes and doubled-over, placing my head on the steering wheel. I honestly couldn't remember when I had ever laughed so hard. Maybe it was because I was on the brink of exhaustion or maybe it was due to lack of cigarettes but the yelping had made Mello seem so defenseless,so innocent, so _cute_.

I stopped laughing abruptly at that. Since when the hell have I considered other guys to be cute? What the fuck is going on with me lately? First the moment in the forest, then the library, and now I'm flat out calling him cute? What the fuck is going on?

God I need a cigarette.

"Matt?" Mello whispered harshly. I blinked and looked at him. He looked at the windshield. I followed his gaze to find that I was driving-quite well might I add. I blinked in shock but didn't dare to do much other than that.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I could feel Mello smiling beside me and saw his hand reach out to the radio with the corner of my eye. The song that was playing was unknown to me but sounded cool so I said nothing. We continued like that driving along until we finally got on the highway.

"So where was the airport again?" I asked over the sound of the music. Mello turned it down before replying.

"Exit thirty-three I think." I nodded and tried to pay attention to what was going on around me and not Mello's voice.

Oh my god. I'm listening to Mello's voice. I groaned and rubbed my face with my non-dominant hand, completely ignoring the glance the blond threw me.

There is no way in hell I am so sexually frustrated that Mello turns me on.

What a minute! Who said anything about being turned on? Where the fuck did that thought come from? I tried to relax myself so I could evaluate my current sexual status. No, definitely not aroused. So where the hell did that thought come from?

"Matt watch out!" I immediately swerved right at the scream. What? What am I looking out for? I looked at all my mirrors and realized that I had slowly been veering left while I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I sighed in relief when it was clear I was not about to get the two of us involved in an accident.

I checked the next sign coming up and realized that it had the exit number we were looking for. I turned into that lane and was content to follow the crowd until the lanes split three times with very confusing signs above each of them.

"Where do I go?" I asked frantically glancing at Mello who was glancing from signs to other cars. I continued on the same path, waiting for Mello to make up his mind. I chewed on my lip and tried to figure out what the hell to do. What the fuck do I do?

We were almost to the point of no return. There wasn't another lane to turn into, just a shared shoulder between two roads. In a few seconds there would be trees separating our lane and the other.

"_The other lane! It's the __**other one dammit**_!" Mello shouted frantically. Immediately I swerved into the other lane, almost crashing into a very angry soccer-mom. I regained control of the vehicle and sat panting. Mello was doing the same.

I looked over at the blond around the same time he looked at me. We each had wide eyes and after a few seconds we both broke into an ear-to-ear grin. I reached out with my hand and he smacked it, creating a successful high-five.

He looked back at the road before I did.

"Matt the road!" He shouted. I snapped my head back to the road and avoided hitting the truck in front of us. I really had a horrible attention span. Mello laughed and I smiled slightly before the radio was back on

We rode in relative silence until we were dumped into a clusterfuck of cars that then released said cluster into a large parking lot. I stopped the car in an empty space and was about to question our location when Mello flung himself from the vehicle.

I raised my eyebrows and followed his actions (not as jerkily and awkward as him of course) intent on asking him what the hell he was doing. But he had already taken off towards the building.

What the fuck?

And then I heard the pounding footsteps behind me. I turned to see a man in his mid-twenties running straight at me wearing blue and white. Oh shit.

I didn't think twice and started sprinting towards whatever the hell building was waiting for me. I was almost hit by a car twice and I ran into at least four different people but I paid that no mind. I was so close and was definitely not about to be caught_ inches_ away from my freedom.

The doors to the building were automatic so I wasn't hindered by that in the slightest. Once inside I realized that this was indeed the airport and therefore explained the huge crowd that seemed to close in from every side.

"Stop him!" The desperate man shouted.

"No! No don't stop me!" I replied, more to myself though I'm sure a few people heard me. I tried to remember what wing of the airport I was looking for. A? Or was it D? I clumsily pulled the ticket that I had printed out from my back pocket. It was crumbled but was clear enough for me to read _D. Flight 53 Winchester, England to New York, America. Departing 4:59. _

I saw a huge clock above a desk that had just turned 4:45. I was so fucked. I pushed myself even faster until I reached security. This didn't take too long seeing as I didn't have anything on my but a pair of goggles and a small bag.

Once through, I glanced back nervously to see if that stupid fucker was still following me. I saw no one and continued on my way. I stopped at a burger place and ordered a burger (go figure) and proceeded to shove it down my throat.

After that I figured I should really be making more of an effort to catch my flight. Much to my displeasure, I jogged all the way to my waiting area. Low and behold a certain blond was sitting looking like a calm deity with his eyes closed and seemingly waiting to be picked up by his cloud.

I smirked as I picked up a piece of paper from under a nearby seat and flicked it at his un-suspecting head. His eyes flashed open looking quite dangerous and surveyed the area. The blue eyes panned right past me before he did a retake and stopped on my slouching figure.

His eyes narrowed and he stood quickly. I didn't move and watched as he came and stood directly in front of me. He glared at me for a moment before leaning in really, _really _close. I blinked in shocked and fell into the chair behind me and in turn onto the woman occupying said chair.

She shrieked and I scrambled off-apologizing shooting from my mouth faster than I could properly pronounce them. She was not impressed by said apologies and proceeded to smack me upside the head.

The flight attendant then called us onboard and I was-thankfully taken away from the woman. Mello smirked as I sunk into my seat beside him. I glared at him which proved unsuccessful for he hardly batted an eyelash. I huffed and prepared for my flight to America.

Before I could get properly comfortable, the woman I had accidently fallen on sat beside me and gave me one of the dirtiest looks I have ever received. It was very off-putting and extremely unsettling. I kneaded my forehead with my knuckles and sighed.

This was going to be one _long_ flight.

* * *

**(A/N)-You've heard all the excuses and apologies a million times and a million different ways but I really am very sorry for the long wait. It's been a month hasn't it? I've been so wrapped up in schoolwork and on top of that my plot-bunnies were a little slow for this fic lately. **

**I'm going to try really hard to update the next-and last :^( chapter before Valentines Day. As always, reviews would be lovely. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, Kevin Hart, or...anything really :(**

**A/N-I know it's like...a month after I said I would update. I really am terribly sorry. **

**If you can find my Kevin Hart reference I'll write you a one-shot :)**

* * *

"Please put on your seatbelts." The pilot's voice sounded through the intercom thing. I groaned mentally because that meant I had to wake the woman next to me (The bitch was sound asleep on my shoulder). I looked at Mello for help but he made a point of ignoring me.

I sighed and braced myself for an outburst.

"Mam? Mam please get off me, the pilot said we have to put on our seatbelts." I whispered. She didn't move. Not even a little. I heard Mello snort beside me.

"Come on man. Say it with your chest!" He said with a small smirk.

"You do it then!" I replied with a small glare. He reached around the front of me and shoved the sleeping woman.

"Wake up bitch!" He shouted. The whole plane turned to glare at me. Not Mello. Me. Apparently they thought I had shouted the profanity. So did the woman.

"Why you little shit!" She growled and proceeded in beating me with her carry-on bag. Mello was too busy dying of laughter to be of any assistance and I couldn't go around throwing punches at girls so I curled up in a ball and tried to block her hits with my arms.

Finally a flight attendant came over and instructed the woman to stop and put on her seatbelt. She complied with a happy smile.

Crazy bitch.

I pulled on my seatbelt with a frown. After I was finished I turned and glared at Mello who was once again, making a point of looking out of the window. I glared at the back of his bright blond head, wishing he would turn and notice.

He didn't. Well fuck him too.

The plane jerked violently to the left and my fingers curled over the arm rest. What the fuck? I glanced out the window and by doing so got a glimpse of Mello's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a nice, neat little 'O'.

God! He's_ gotta_ stop doing that!

I felt the plane dip quickly and almost yelped. What the hell was going on? Mello had closed the window shade and was staring with a calculating expression at the seat in front of him.

"Mello? Mello what the fuck is going on?" I demanded. He looked over at me with an expression that resembled fright but wasn't quite there.

"Honestly?"

"Of course honestly you ass! Why would I ask for a lie?" He glared at me.

"Fuck you. If the rapidly descending plane didn't tip you off-" He was cut off by a voice on the loudspeaker.

"_Ladies and Gentleman please look to your flight attendants for the proper safety protocol. We're in for a _very _bumpy ride."_ The voice said. The attendants seemed to go into super mode. They instructed us to remove our eyewear and jewelry, put on our oxygen masks, and try and stay relaxed.

I removed my goggles and stuffed them in my back pocket.

"We're going to be in an accident. Nice knowing you Matt." Mello finished his earlier sentence and proceeded to pull on his oxygen mask. I gaped at him for a moment, and then followed in his lead.

There's no way in _hell _I would survive a plane crash only to be killed by lack of oxygen.

"_Mayday! Mayday! We're going down! Brace for impact! Mayday!_" The voice cried frantically. I still couldn't quite believe this was happening. I escaped whammy's only to die in a fucking plane crash?

God must really have it against me.

As the plane jerked violently to the right and then plummeted downward I grabbed Mello's hand almost out of reflex. Someone was shrieking and the pilot was screaming over the intercom and I was squeezing the shit out of Mello's fingers. Or was he squeezing mine? I couldn't tell.

The very last thing I heard was a loud "_Shit_!" and then a huge bang.

* * *

Ow. That was about my only thought process. Ow, fuck, and damn. Other than that I was completely useless. I wasn't even sure what my name was.

_Why the fuck can't I see anything? _I began to panic and then realized that my eyes were closed. God, what Mello would have done had he seen my stupidity.

Where the hell was Mello anyway? I forced my eyelids open only to find that the light was so fucking bright it looked like Jesus was going to descend from the ceiling. My hand automatically tried to shield my eyes, but that didn't really work out so well seeing as it seemed to be on fire as soon as  
I moved it.

I cried out in pain. Seconds later a woman in annoyingly blue scrubs came rushing in.

"Hello? Sweetheart, do you know your name?" She questioned softly. I stared at her and feigned stupidity.

Scrubs, bright lights, white walls, pain in the arm, un-comfortable bed? Hospital. Shit.

"What? Who are you?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of usage. She sighed and moved a little closer.

"Call me Jackie. Sweetie you were in a plane crash. No one has identified you as theirs. We're assuming you're an unaccompanied minor. Do you know your name?" She asked sweetly and patted my knee sympathetically.

It was obvious that she thought my parents had died in the crash. Haha, my parents were dead but not in the way she was sympathizing with.

I wonder if she would keep sympathizing if she knew how they died?

"M-my name is Carl. Carl Simmons." I lied and wiped my eyes for good effect. She nodded with pity written on her face and left the room.

I looked around quickly and examined my body. My arm was in a brace thing but nothing else seemed to be fucked up. I removed the wires from my body carefully and stood. I nearly fell over because of the soreness in my legs, but caught myself on the dresser just in time.

I smiled broadly when I saw that my carry-on bag had made the trip. I ran over to it and yanked out a change of clothes. After that was finished I looked around in a mild panic for my goggles. I spotted them next to my bed and yanked them over my eyes.

I checked the room to make sure I hadn't missed anything and then slipped out of the door. No one gave me a second glance until I reached the elevator.

"Can I help you?" A man of around thirty asked me as he stood next to me. I was about to ask where the cafeteria was (then I could probably find the exit) but stopped myself short.

"Where can I find out about the plane crash victims?" I asked quietly, not meeting his eyes. I felt him study the top of my head and then he sighed.

"The main lobby had photos of everyone that came here. Dead or alive. Good luck kid." He told me and let me board the elevator by myself. I silently thanked him.

I wondered what had happened to Mello. He couldn't be dead…right? I mean, he was _Mello_. Eater of chocolate, master of tempers, beater of Matt. That kind of guy doesn't just _die._

I stepped out of the elevator at the ground floor and stepped out. There was a large crowd towards my left and I figured that must be the area for the victims' families. In spite of myself, I found that I was wishing vehemently that I wouldn't be a mourner. That Mello would be looking for me in the lobby.

I had to stop myself from jogging to the cluster-fuck that was awaiting me. I just had to know.

There were a lot of people sobbing all over each other and a few that were screaming at doctors. But past all of that was what I really wanted. The board with the people.

I rushed towards it and pushed a few people out of my way. I saw a picture of me and tore it off with no hesitation.

Whammy instincts run deep.

I scanned every face for blond hair and blue eyes but came up with no one who resembled Mello. That means he's not at this hospital right? Yes, it has to mean that.

I ran out of the exit, ignoring the shouts that heard around me. I ran until I came across a grocery store, at which point I slid inside and picked up a newspaper.

Apparently I had made it into the states. New Jersey to be in fact. I was in some kind of sub-urban town that was holding some kind of festival tomorrow. I wasn't sure what to do at this point.

How was I supposed to find Mello? This is fucking ridiculous.

I shook myself before walking over to the ATM and withdrawing money from the account of the man that I was pretending to be. After that, everything passed in a blur. I found myself in a hotel room with no recollection of how I got there.

I closed the door with a worried expression, but on the inside I kind of felt like a ninja. How many kids my edge could hack into an international bank, survive a plane crash, make it into America, and book themselves a hotel room? Not many.

Damn I'm awesome.

But where was Mello? I _knew_ he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. It was physically impossible to kill the entity. That's like killing Jesus or Buddha. The shit just doesn't happen!

So if he wasn't dead…where the hell was he?

I physically shook myself. Just because he wasn't at the hospital I was, that doesn't mean he's not at another. But how was I supposed to figure out which one he was in? Goddammit. Why can't _anything_ be something resembling easy?

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand to find it was eleven on the dot. I remembered that the lobby had a computer and a smile grew on my face.

I knew I probably looked like a maniac but I didn't give a shit. I had just made the epiphany of a century. Alright…maybe not a century. More like the year…or month…or day…okay! Hour. Was it even really an epiphany? Whatever! It didn't matter.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, ignored the fact that I looked and possibly smelled like shit, and marched my stinky self down to the lobby. They were going to let me see that computer.

The woman behind was young. Sixteen? Maybe even seventeen? I wondered idly how old you had to be to work here, but maybe her father was the manager or something. I didn't know and didn't care.

"Can I help you?" She asked timidly. I grinned like I was nervous (which I guess I was) and twirled a piece of hair. Every time Near did it, every woman within a twenty foot radius cooed over him.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could use that computer." I replied shyly. She gave me a once over and the blush that covered my face wasn't all fake.

"Uh…for what?" I figured now was time to break out the sob story. Don't girls love that kind of stuff? I sniffled for good effect.

"It's my uncle. He was in that plane crash and my mother can't get in contact with him. We got here as soon as we saw it on the news but we don't know what hospital he's staying at." I looked down and shuffled my feet. "Our only option is to check every hospital around here." I lied. I knew it was a long shot so I sniffled and removed my goggles so I could wipe my eyes furiously.

When I looked at her again, she looked near tears herself. Without a word, she nodded and stepped away from the computer. I quickly took her place and wrote down every hospital and the address down on the hotel memo pad thing that sat next to the giant square of knowledge.

I thanked the girl who replied with a hug and a good-luck and went back to my room. I smiled as I collapsed onto the mattress.

Somehow Mello didn't feel so far away anymore.

* * *

I checked every single one of those hospitals with the help of a few taxi drivers and an old man who gave me directions once.

No Mello.

I sat on my new hotel rooms' mattress and stared at the wall opposite wall. When I realized what this could mean, my head fell pathetically into my hands. He really was dead.

Dead.

That word and Mello didn't seem to be able to co-exist in the same sentence. I wanted to ignore my brain and believe that Mello was alive and well, stealing chocolate from poor un-suspecting gas-station clerks.

But I was cursed with logic and the previous notion seemed highly impossible. I curled into myself on my mattress and wished Mello was yelling at me. Or replying sarcastically to any question I could think of. But he wasn't.

And that god-forsaken voice in the back of my head (it kind of sounds like Near) kept warning me that he never would.

* * *

**(A/N)- I know this probably the least funny chapter I've ever posted but...I've been in a sour mood lately. I hope it was still readable. Since this was is the last chapter of Partner in Crime I've decided to thank every reviewer. **

**_MostlyxShortxStories, DNLawliet4evr, LoveUntilWeBleed, Ashleigh Errow, CrystalPandaBear, Natalie-River, anonymousxandrogynous, Secretanimefreak, Mikuloid Fan, Ryuks-Poison-Apples, bleachedalbino, MidnightMusic96, Emerald-Sparkle, CrimsonStar10_, and _ravenstarwolf_. And of course the anonymous reviews I recieved! I was going to write out the ones who favorited and subscribed but...I'm tired! I love you guys as well though! **

**Shameless advertising time! I have anther fic (A & BB) that is up write now called _Spiderwebs_. I'd love to hear your opinions on it. However, it is angst and yaoi so if you're not into that...don't read it! **

**As always, reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
